Ai's Dairy Creation revelation outcome
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Ai's Dairy decides her fate . partially corrected will try my best to correct the remaining and eliminate all Colons and as many as braces possible... irritating colons are taken out...Fans are advised to reread for critical changes don in this fic for creating awesome thrill and passion towards the story...Rate any review Co/Ai-Shin/Shiho shippers are welcomed to follow...thank u
1. The research started from love and hate

Fanfic: Ai's Dairy- Creation revelation outcome

Conan-Ai / Shinichi-Shiho

Rated T+

Summary : Ai's Dairy decides her fate

Genere Romance Love Hate Desire Care Sci-Fi Teen Sacrifice Mystery Detective Violence Revenge Blood Weapon Action Adventure FBI Black-Hidden Organization.

Author: hai-edogowa

Disclaimer: If I Owned DC then Conan And Ai would Have better Story between them .

AN: This Fanfic comprised of few chapters is my first imagination based on my favorite characters Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho–Kudo Shinichi /Edogawa from Detective Conan Series.

Characters are of course Shinichi/Conan, Ai/Shiho/Sherry, Gin, Peeler, Chamby, Ale, Ran Mouri, and Agasa Hakase, Jodie, other FBI Agents , Officers from TMPD , BO Members , Detective Boys, Hattori Heiji, Kazuha, Kuruba Kaito/Kaito KID(Phantom Thief), Aako Nakamoori,Kudo Yukiko,Kudo Yusako Etc

Pls review All .I Apologize for English and other errors. Will correct them and have corrected a bit for improving self...

Chapter 1 = The research started from love and hate.

Authors POV:

3 years since Edogawa Conan was born ...an alias taken by Kudo Shinichi a 17 year bold teenage detective. Who was unfortunately or by fate force was biologically reverted to that of a child 6years.

Now he is a 9year old boy when actually he is 20years. A similar situation is another blonde with strawberry hair Haibara Ai(9years now) ...an alias taken by Miyano Shiho(20years true age) (Sherry referred by BO)  
She was the sole creator of the poison (ATPX 4869) responsible for the reverting forms off these two, although the poison was meant to delete any trace of being detected in autopsy... it was a hidden weapon used by one of the most mysterious and foxy organization of crimes named as Black organization here as BO.

After 3years of patience and struggle the boy with spectacles(Conan) was angry or say rather frustrated as he was focusing on darker side of being trapped in a child's body i.e. he has to waste time again... lose his pride being famous detective... and not being able to meet his sweetheart etc..  
Totally neglecting the brighter sides of the same the boy rushes to Hakase's house in outrage to blast and yell harshly on a certain strawberry blonde.

Overtaken with his anger he says "oyee Haibara"

Ai was taking her head cool and glancing at fashion magazine

Lowering the magazine and facing the boy... Ai says "Nani?"

Conan replies with a bored and serious face "I need it now with no further delay, the permanent cure. Am getting bored of this life"

Ai understanding his demand speaks up straight forwardly "I can't help anymore I'm already trying my best ….making unique formula-es-Precipices for your doses. You may become immune someday if you repeatedly try these temporary dozes so wait for the Perfect antidote" She says this coolly with a smirk on her face.

Listening to this he outbursts further shouting "You murderer of Shinichi and uncertain how many others" further he added "You disgust me" and left the place arrogantly leaving shaken and dazzled Hakase and Ai.

Ai asks with pale face and crying "Hakase, is he right about me?"

Hakase shows a concerned face and mutters "aah... Ai-kun"

She hied to the upstairs, locks herself in her room and grabs a pillow to cry.

End of Authors POV

Ai's POV:

(All this in her diary she wanted to write her all experience personal and research related info in some notes in a regular diary - titled as 'Read this after my Death')

{A/N:this dairy POV ends just before she leaves to surrender herself in upcoming chapters}

(Ai's Dairy-first part starts)

First of all to this diary I titled it so because the only reason I was living after losing everyone important to me in my life was I found someone more important to me... but after the recent incident my only hope to be alive was killed, so I am awaiting for my death hence the so called name.

I realized its my fault, hence I decided to help him at any cost therefore I resumed my research , working with various journals on human cell growth and similar medical developments.

Next day with detective boys at school. I observed an interesting clue or a theory on lizards regenerative cells to accelerate cell growth and more.

The observation was lead this way at Teitan elementary science lab

Ayumi heralds "Sugoi(awesome) the lizard got his tail back like a magical recovery?"

Genta with a weird suspicious face speaks up "hoy Conan masaka someone glued it last night?"

Mitsuhiko with a nice chuckle whispers "haha Genta-kun that's funny"

Conan with is usual deducing face remarks a fact by explaining "The fact is that the tail of lizard regenerates by a rapid cell growth at the breached portion. A well known regeneration phenomena"

Genta exclaims in surprise "Conan you know a lot …. seriously what's your age huh?"

Observing their little conversation I declared in a shock "Excellent... this could be researched as a medical boon...this Fact was just out of my mind" in a weak and sick voice due to debilitation.

Ayumi whispers in a tone of sympathy "Ai-chan your voice is low and face is pale did something happen, looks like you are avoiding sleep and diet"

Conan a bit frustrated with presence of Ai suggests "Leave her by herself she is not a decent child like one of you here, she can take care of herself" further he adds sounding bitter and angry "Better leave her alone she is dangerous like plague and virus"

Ayumi facing Conan shouts in an unhappy tone " you sound pathetic towards Ai-chan"

Genta bossily questions "Oyee Bakane how can you ever say that?"

Mitsuhiko with an annoyed expression shouts "apologize right away!"

Conan lazily replies saying "why the heck should I apologize when the fault is certain someones" rudely pointing towards Ai

The detective boys were left stupefied and rather confused.

I ran away from that spot, crying fast to Hakase's place.

And in meanwhile I lost my energy due to continuous crying and nonstop work also I lost vital nutrients,health due to inadequate food intake.

I saw my face in mirror it was no less than a zombie but I can't stop not until I find the required resolution for Kudo.

**time passes**

**time passes**

**time passes**

Successful completion of test on rats all 9 returned to their normal state 6 days and 7 hours average endurance time(about 150 hours) of this interesting drug.  
That Regenerative cell concept is proving crucial though the initial stage of the research is giving temporary effects.

Since humans are cold blooded compared to rats also the antibodies action to reverse the antidote effect... the time of endurance can be approximated to 100 hours(70 percent of rat result) and positive point is that its 4 times better than the previous research.

I guess the odds for this evolving as a permanent cure are above 35/100. But to complete the same I need the complete APTX 4869 data from the hands of the organization which is highly Impossible hence I must get help from some other professionals having knowledge on cell growth and reverse antibody effect.

I hope Kudo-kun realizes my efforts and forgive me for ruining his life. But I am sure the sense of justice he holds he can never understand a murderer.

And like he always says one truth prevails.  
The truth is  
I m a murderer, I ruined his life plus I destroyed many other lives uncertain how many.

At the same time the truth is that I love him and he can never be mine.

Meanwhile Hakase came to check on me...the only one I believe who cares for me like a father.

He says "Aah Ai-kun its 2days already since you sealed yourself in the lab, lack of sleep,food and sun light you really look exhausted don't take Shinichi's words onto your head its just that he lost his temper and sounded bitter"

I replied calmly "eventually he is right about it there's no denial for that right? And my face, my face must suffocate him"  
Then at the end I cried stupendously and passed out.

I woke up after 8 hours of unwanted sleep and saw Hakase on a chair in my room.  
He said that Doctor had advised me to have a good sleep and healthy food.

I replied casually "but I can' take his advice as a reason to skip the work right?"

Finally I decided to resume work after having dinner...

I realized that I must at least make 2-5 doses for this 100hour antidote and other fresh test powder for the research.  
Also this must not be tested onto Kudo first as he has taken number of temporary dozes already.

Hence it's decided that I myself will be the test subjected of my research.

End of Chapter 1 = The research started from love and hate.

A/N:I know few are out of characters since its initial portion of the long story hope it gets better as the story progresses. Pls review lolz('s). will be back soon with continuation. Also note Ai's chat with her diary is still in process


	2. The research might result in death part1

Chapter 2 = The research might result in death part 1

Successful cell growth with 99% efficiency and with desired multiplication factors on my APTX 4869 Poisoned Blood… However the depression in the concentration of this lethal poison are not effective… somehow if the poison traces drop down to nearly 1-2% of present concentration then our antibodies may resist its effect and it hence can be burgeoned to be a permanent cure.  
And this research is incomplete and can not be further advanced without the APTX 4869 Data, but I shall try my best to find out the required solution with or without the information.

Oh it seems that I used about 370 ml of my blood too much for a child's body. Before testing it on my self I must get some health then on purpose cold.

Also Hakase informed me earlier that Kudo is out of Tokyo for a while with another freak of his kind Hatorri-kun. Both having a strong sense of justice I wonder what they are doing...

(night 7 30 pm)

(End of long Ai's Dairy-first part)

Meanwhile At Osaka mountain villa Conan and Hatorri on there mysterious case

Hatorri whispers in a weird teasing attitude "oi ya Kudou . what ya thinking huh. Masaka you are missing that Haibara lady huh"

Conan replies in a fight back tone also in a bit anger "oye cut the crap don't call her name it hurts me" further he justifies saying "I am actually thinking about this murder case. If my deduction is correct then this person is the one that poisoned the village chief and must be responsible for unsolved crimes happened in the recent past...but ?"

Hatorri mutters back in a weird surprise "But 'what' huh?"

Conan continues pointing various facts "If culprit is definitely this person then why didn't he shoot him from distance he is pretty good at shooting … an excellent Ace shooter, so why take the risk of poisoning for which he must approach to the chief well enough to commit this forbidden crime?"

Hattori bossily states his reasoning's "oye Baka. If he had shot the chief to death then undoubtedly he would be treated as the prime suspect so he avoided both his and bullet trace by committing crime in unusual manner to his skills."

Conan got alarmed this instance and now in a deep thought talking to self "Avoid leaving the bullet trace, avoid leaving the bullet trace. That day … that day at the wonder park encounter with Gin.. Vodka... It is evident that after I was attacked by Gin, Vodka would unhesitatingly shot me to death but to avoid leaving any bullet trace Gin forced me to take a poison which is untraceable in the autopsy this one APTX 4869. So if not for this poison I would have gone to the other world rather than luckily surviving as a child".  
He cries internally realizing all this 'Haibara is at no fault I was...I was being selfish with the mask of greediness on my face . Damn what have I done'. He repents within himself

Hatorri a bit surprised then continues in a teasing voice "Oyee ya Kudou what ya thinking now, Eh...my my Kudou is crying ?"

Conan exclaims in dim voice "Aah Hatorri I must get back the earliest to Haibara and also I must apologize for everything. But after we take down this culprit with all the proofs right on target by tomorrow."

Hatorri a bit understanding though continues in a teasing voice "Narakhudo ( I see ) Kudo is really missing that little lady. Okay finish this early and I'll come along"

(night 8 30 pm)

Back in Tokyo at Hakase's house, basement downstairs lab

(Ai's Dairy second part continue)

I created four 100 hour pills with my recent fascinating research. I used up almost all chemical and drug compounds available in lab.

Now as far as to advance this research to find the permanent cure, I need to gather some help and info . I hope the research center... the one which I browsed on net may prove to be some what helpful.

Research center Name: Department of research on human cell growth and advanced bio-technical laboratory.  
Location: Haido city , Tokyo.

It's decided then, since I can't approach the professionals as Haibara Ai so I shall take the drug early morning then leave to the research center with the created portions of temporary antidote compounds and my freshly drawn blood as a test sample. I shall take a nap then.  
(night 11 40 pm).

Today I woke up at 5 am, enthusiastic about the day, I took the drug at 5 15 am now am back to my true form after a severe pain, sweating and finally a relief say for about rough 100hours.

To disguise myself I wore spare of specialized glasses made by Hakase (to help Kudo) plus I wore a fancy button kind looking listening device on my dress as a fashion mark, Also I took a spare Wrist watch that Kudo uses to tranquilize someone during emergencies.  
Also I've informed Hakase about every thing He's supporting me, Also he gave me money along with Kudo's Wallet saying he won't mind about it. I unwillingly took it eventually.

7 am, I headed to the Research center.

8 40 am I reached the center. I entered the campus then to the main entrance then the hall way towards the receptionist. I showed her the online appointment that I took to meet Professor Weldon John, A Pathologist and master in cell biology.

A while later I was allowed to meet him.

Professor and his team are kind they agreed to help me with my research and making reports on the same.

They allowed me to conduct the research tests under their guidance and monitoring...since they too hoped that my research may evolve as medical boon to disabled human and much more fascinating as a mystery to study.

It took about 2 ½ hour for completion of the test with my blood and the prepared drug... an experiment along with a little seminar from me, I made it look like I am an actual student researching in this field.

They said me that reports to my your research and experiments will be available by evening and one of the team member will call me to intimate me before I could collect the same also they said me that the I may approach them for any correspondence in this research any time in future .

13:27 I decided to feed my hungry belly so I decided to eat at cafeteria at the research center. It's strange that I got that feeling here... that pressure that aura of presence from those BO. I concluded its due to the overwork as the aura and the pressure faded quickly.

A while later I returned to Hakase's place, chatted with him about the day and then rested for a while until at 17:02 I got a mail from a research team member regarding the reports.

'Your research reports are ready kindly collect the same at around 19:00 at Beika Blue Bell Hotel Room 2014 '

I hied to that place in a flash with a floppy disk to save info in soft and non document form.

End of Chapter 2 = The research might result in death part 1

A/N:What happens later?. Also note that Ai's chat with her Diary is still going on…

Pls Review...


	3. The research might result in death part2

Chapter 3 = The research might result in death part 2

18:22 I entered the hotel building then moved along the ground floor lobby and then headed towards the lift to 20th floor (the destination).

18:34 now at the lobby of 20th floor. I saw one of the person I happened to see somewhere at the research center he was along with a strange female. Both Just Happened to come out of room 2008 I wondered if it's them I have to meet in room 2014.

I started to approach them, then all of a sudden I panicked internally, this feeling again that pressure from before, I stared at them helplessly from behind in surprise and fear to see them heading to room 2014, thinking 'Masaka these two from that organization are researching secretly as undercover at research center'...'No Can't Be, No Way'.

These two are from that BO there's no mistake. I then stepped backward started to run away, but I stopped for a while thinking 'Should I inform Kudo, no never, that fool will try to investigate and risk his life, I must behold this to myself'  
I decided to retreat

(18:41)'Wait a minute'

'If I can sneak into this room 2008 then maybe I can get the info on the drug APTX4869 from their computers'

Eventually I decided to knock as I knew that the organization can't be so unsecured therefore one of their assistants(or member) must be in this room 2008, plus those two are gone to the other room 2014 so its best chance for retrieving the drug data a golden opportunity! .

(18:48) As the door opened I quickly tranquilized the assistant guarding the room and rushed to the computer present in this room.

Access code Name : Sherry.  
Password : Moriarty.

File APTX4869, Wow all the data is present...safe and sound as needed finally I hope the permanent cure which Kudo is demanding would be ready with ease .

Later I quickly transferred the drug data to my floppy. Download Finished!

I took the floppy and was ready to escape.

(19:07) All of a sudden while I was retreating from room I heard someone approaching the room 'must be those two' I thought therefore I hid behind the door. As they entered they were tantalized seeing their assistant lying down unconscious, I quickly made my way towards the exit but that strange woman grabbed me I resisted and tried to escape and finally I pushed her with force and quickly got in to the lift, later to the hallway and then in a taxi to Hakase's place .

As I was returning to home ensuring no one following me, I heard a sound from tiny speakers from this glasses cord that am wearing now.

'I guess must be the time when I was fighting with that lady my fancy button i.e the listening device was dropped somewhere'

I can clearly hear them.

Female's voice... kind of surprised "Peeler - Damn she got away. Who is she?"

Peeler replied thoughtfully and a bit frustrated "Aah No doubt about it. She was Miyano Shiho or The so called Sherry. Ale! how did she managed to sneak in here you fool!"

Ale stated with humble attitude "Gomene(sorry) brother, she used something to tranquilize me..."

I whispered to myself "Ale Peeler must be their code names given by the organization I see"

Ale calmly announced "Chamby she downloaded that drug data but she left something unintentionally here... I found it near the computer table a wallet or something."

I whispered to myself once again "No way. Damn I left it there. What now?" and that female must be "Chamby"

Peeler a bit relieved and smiles gently stating "Hmm something finally to track our brave scientist Sherry"

Chamby interrupts by remarking "Also the drug Data she downloaded must be in this floppy here.. I managed to retrieve back from her. She failed to get what she wanted..."

I continued listening to their conversation they must be planning for something.

20:52 I reached home and asked Hakase to pay for the taxi.

Hakase asked in a confirmatory and concerned tone " Ai-kun you don't have enough money left...you are sweating a lot what is it ?"

I quickly replied "Its nothing Hakase I just lost Kudo's wallet somewhere..."

I Continued to listen them …' but what are they planning?'

Chamby remarking in simple word "Aah, all this wallet has is some money, a credit card under some Kudo Shinichi's name, and a pic of a teen boy probably with his girl friend. Look here"

Peeler states in a shock and surprised tone "What name did u just say Kudo Shinichi, let me have a look. No Way..."

Ale asks in kind of curious tone "Brother What happened?"

Peeler thoughtfully deduces "I see. Kudo Shinichi was a high school detective back there some 3yrs ago also one of those who were fed that untested under-research poison ATPX 4869 and only one whose death was not officially announced but was reported to be confirmed by none other than our scientist Sherry"

Chamby queries in surprise "What? Who forced to poison him?"

Peeler coldly states "Gin ! But it seems he Failed to finish his target and must be for an only occasion"

Ale alarms up and suggests "So we must Hurry and inform this to Gin"

Bang, a Gun shot

I was stunned 'what was that, a gun shot?'

Chamby in disbelief or surprise mutters "Eh..? Why did you shoot him?"

Peeler clarifies with an evil smile saying "So that he can no longer be loyal to his boss i.e Gin. Also Chamby this information must be held between only us and we can make use of this as an advantage"

Chamby understanding the cruel intentions replies happily "You mean to treat that arrogant bastard Gin a lesson of his life?"

Peeler states another obvious fact "Yeah. We shall meet Anokata (that person) and disclose this info and of course Gin will be punished by him."

Chamby points out the drawback in the plan "But we Can't let Sherry go away and plus we don't have any track or Whereabouts of this Kudo Shinichi?"

Peeler smirks as he found a clue "Of course not, And I have just the required lead ?"

Chamby a bit confused hence queries "And...What is that lead huh?"

Peeler explains the lead he has pointing directly "This Woman with Kudo Shinichi, A High school Karate Champion Mouri Ran daughter of world famous detective Mouri Kugoro"

Chamby again in understanding tone "So you mean if we have this Ran we can eventually have our target Shinichi and Sherry right?"

Peeler exclaims "Bingo!"

Chamby nods and states in rash "So I shall prepare for the action and we then head to Mouri Tantei Agency"

Peeler concludes "yeah we gotta Hurry up!"

I was tantalized after learning about their plans 'No Way they planning to attack the agency and kidnap Ran or much worse'

'I must stop them, but how' I stood for a while thinking deeply

'I can never let Mouri-san's life in jeopardy, coz she is very important to Kudo'

I alarmed up now 'yeah this is the only possible and best way, I've decided for the best solution'  
I can only hope it works out for good

Okay must be the last few lines in this diary which for sure I can never write again in future

"Kudo if you are reading this then it means I've gone to the other world, but try to forgive me if you can" 'I have always loved you'

(Finally end of Ai's long chat with her diary)

End of Chapter 3 = The research might result in death part 2

A/N: She even wrote the conversation between those BO Members that she heard. But What is she planning…?

Pls review lolz's .


	4. The research might result in death part3

Chapter 4 = The research might result in death part 3

Authors POV:

(night 21:40)

Shiho calmly whispers to Hakase "Hakase give this to Kudo. This is the temporary 100 hour pill I talked about earlier, Do you remember?Tell him two more will be available in the basement inside desk any time"

Hakase is a bit confused by her voice and expressions however he humbly replies "yeah... but Ai-kun you must give this to Shinichi yourself I am sure he will be glad and he will definitely appreciate you for your hardship that you have been through to create this antidote"

Shiho slowly replies in dimmest voice possible "I hope he will. But he may hate to see a face of murderer"

Hakase shows expression of sobering and sympathy and only managed to mutter "Aww Ai-kun..."

Shiho gives a warm hug to her so called Father and she walks away the next very instance.

Hakase watches her but still highly confused and in an unknown fear.

Shiho then goes to the basement lab and puts Kudo's Pic, Conan-Ai's Pic, her sister's Miyano Akemi's pic inside her diary and puts it inside of the desk and pills ahead.  
She turns off the speaker in that special glasses and places the same on the table top and moves out of the lab and out of the house and while heading to Beika park 9th block she makes a call...

Meanwhile Conan and Hatorri wrapped the case successfully and almost returning back...

Conan tells Hatorri those incidents and how he was harshly treating Haibara.

Hatorri gives him relief by saying him not to worry and every thing will be all right, after he apologizes...

(22:01 Shiho On the Phone ?)

Shiho speaks formally though a bit in hurry "Mus-hi Mus-hi, Jodie Sensei. It's me Ai Haibara right now I am in my adult form for temporary, I need an important favor from you?"

Jodie was surprised by her sudden call and her statements however she calmly "Ai-chan–Nani? Are you alright?you sound terrified where are you?"

Shiho continues again casually "Nandimunai(nothing), its just that I am out of station for a while to lay low don't worry, I just messed up with some things I'll tell you know about it later, but its very important right now to guard Mouri detective agency some BO members are after Mouri-san and Detective agency its confirmed so hurry up...please." she pleaded desperately at the end.

Jodie was tantalized by her words especially her pleading voice and involvements of BO she revived and finally replied "What the...Ai-chan… okay fine then I'll guard the agency right away but tell me the whole story"

Shiho calmly wanted to conclude the call as soon as possible "Gomene Jodie-sensei, I don't have enough time at present... I shall tell you about it later if possible, its not the right time. Please save them…I can only trust you and FBI since Edogowa-kun is not here at present...Sayonaraa."

(Phone Call ended 22:04)  
{Jodie-sensei is left highly confused and still in shock due her words}

Very soon Shiho mails those BO members who are almost reaching the detective agency 5th block...

"This is Sherry, If you head to the agency then you will be held by the FBI's check on your own if you doubt, I am fed up of hiding and running and now I am willing to surrender meet me at Beika park 9th block"

Shiho is hoping that they will see those FBI Guarding the agency and change their plan…  
She was right eventually.

22:25 Shiho was stalling the park when a sound alerted her.

Peeler coldly whispers "So the mail was right, Sherry has surrendered finally haa" a smile of satisfaction on his face

Sherry sarcastically exclaims "so you thought I was kidding" she smirks at the end

Bang!

Chamby strikes Shiho's head with the metallic body of the gun.

Shiho falls down unconsciously after the sudden merciless attack from back .

22:36 Peeler then loads her in the car and leaves the park with Chamby.

22:38 Conan and Hatorri reached Beika and Hakase's place.

Ding dong! door bell rings

Conan in surprise "Oh it seems the door is open its too dangerous..."

Hatorri weirdly mutters "Well that lady must be probably sleeping by now why don't you wait until its morning"

Hakase enters the living room and yawningly speaks "Oh Shinichi-kun, Heiji-kun too"

Conan quotes in stubborn accent "oye Hakase don't leave the door unlocked, I've said you many times before right?"

Hakase alarms hearing his words "No way I did lock the door masaka Ai-kun..." at the end he stares to the room up stairs

Conan hurries to the room but only to find it empty then rushes to the basement empty again...

Conan screams with a furious face "Hakase she's no where here...what's going on"

Hakase quickly responds after recalling "I don't know anything, Ah...today Ai-kun was behaving strange after she took a latest temporary pill. She made for you too look one she handed to me and she told that other two will be in the basement desk for future purpose"

Hatorri is tantalized so is Conan...Conan speaks up agitated "What, She turned to her true form but why?"

Hakase recalls few incidents and states "Aah recently she was researching a lot for the antidote and then she made this so called 100 hour pill. She did say something about going to research center to advance this initial research for the same she turned back but only for temporary... lately she was making research notes in her diary…"

Conan again furious but in painful voice "Masaka she...she ran away... coz I was rude to her..."

Hakase realizing the possibility whispers in pain "Sonnaa..."  
Hatorri sadly realizes and understands the situation.

Conan whispered thoughtfully "But I promised to protect her why did she have to do that...?"

Hatorri recalling his words of sad phrase calmly remarks "its not your fault completely how can you protect something don't want to be protected? just forget her you don't even like her right?"

Conan kneels down and whispers in ultimate pain "yeah but...its my fault however"

Hakase in dimmest ailing voice whispers "Ahh Shinichi-kun but where will she go...?"

Conan in dead sobering grief "How cruel of me I .. I abandoned her, she left at her own will... I know but it eventually mean that I abandoned her?"

This conversation was going on for a while until...

Ding dong! Door bell rings again

Everyone reviving in a flash and hoping/concluding it could be Ai.

Hatorri teasingly commented "Kudou your lady is back I guess..."

Conan weirdly "oi oi, my lady Hahaha..." though he blushes a little.

Hakase rushes towards door and was surprised to see who it exactly was, however he spoke "oh Jodie-kun"

Conan surprised again and whispered "Jodie-sensei?"

Jodie calmly states "oh cool kid you are back from Osaka. Don't worry our Agents are guarding Ran-chan and the agency" she smirks humbly at the end

Conan dazzles at her statements and slowly whispers in shock "What the... guarding the Agency...What do you mean?" He shows a confused face. So did Hakase and Hatorri

Jodie observed his reaction and was surprised for a while she recovers quickly and explains the fact recalling few things "Ah about that... I got Ai-chan's call a while ago she said me something like 'I am out of station for a while to hide, don't worry, I just messed up with somethings but its very important right now to guard Mouri detective agency coz some BO members are after Mouri-san and Detective agency its confirmed so hurry up...please protect them' " She explained it with similar tone made by Shiho every one froze hearing it in confusion and started processing her words...

Hatorri slowly queried "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jodie continues again calmly recalling the phone conversations "I was shocked by her words too, she sounded extremely terrified... I asked her but she said 'Gomene Jodie-sensei, I don't have enough time at present... I shall tell you about it later if possible, its not the right time. Please save them…I can only trust you and FBI since Edogowa-kun is not here at present' and" she paused for a while

Conan was processing her words but paused sensing the incompleteness in her statement so he questioned slowly "and what?"

Jodie quoted in a dim voice "she said 'Sayonaraa!'…"

Conan and others are shocked to hear all this rather looked like they were froze to death on spot

End of authors POV

Conan's POV:

'its all my fault, is she trying to commit suicide, or did run away somewhere but where?'  
'but why to secure the agency and protect Ran'

'Somethings odd'

I shouted with a desperate tone  
"oye Hakase tell me more about the recent incidents when I was out"

Hakase humbly answered "Ah...she spent day night on the research, she rarely took time to eat, she was making her research notes in her weird diary, she also stated that it may be possible to find the permanent cure if the research progresses well...for the same she was trying to find help from some research center"

Hatorri and me both in shock muttered simultaneously "weird diary!?"

Hakase justified saying "Aah it's the title of the diary 'read after my death..'"

Everyone were dazzled once again

'research' 'temporary dote 100hours' 'protect the agency' 'give pills to Kudo' 'messed up with somethings' 'shall explain later if possible' 'if possible' 'Sayonaraa'  
'Sayonaraa'

End Conan's POV

Authors POV:

23:28 Conan alarms up and screams furiously "Masaka"

Conan rushes to her room to search any thing suspicious or important but only finds a wet pillow...  
He stands helplessly imaging the pain she was feeling recently due to his harsh attitude on her...

Hatorri interrupts his array of painful imaginations by slowly whispering "oh it seems she was crying isn't it, must be taken bye your harsh words"

Conan mutters back in dimmest possible voice "yep...its my fault totally from the beginning, she is gone... but it doesn't seem that she ran away or that she is trying to commit suicide. There's something more..."

Hatorri gently quotes "hmm we may find something from her diary if you are willing to read..."

Conan was shaken hearing him say that "What the...What do you mean... You found her diary?"

Hattori gently deduces "yeah in lab desk beside some box containing extra pills. Actually as I heard about the diary I wanted to find it, I knew it would be in the lab rather than in the room, since she was spending more time in lab for your sake also she was making research notes so it must be in the lab right? simple deduction you missed back"

Conan mutters hearing his lengthy and a bit annoying deduction "oi oi, its time to be serious?"

Hatorri a bit nimble for an instance declares "hai(roger)?"

Conan took the diary in his hand and thoughtfully and In a dilemma he whispered "should I open it, read it, it's a girls diary eventually, regardless of it containing research stuff?"

Jodie interfering the conversation between the two stated "Ahem... so cool kid is shy. But you always unhesitatingly rush to all sort of murder scenes not bothering if a naked person esp. a woman is lying so what's bothering you now"

Conan humbly remarks "You sound like Ai" staring towards her.

Hatorri a bit alerted now... points out "Eh..? you are calling her Ai . Don't tell me that.."

He was cut off by Conan who quickly declared "Its no time for that. Anyway we must gather as much as information available from all sources. So Jodie-sensei its better if you read it we shall hear it.."

24:00 Jodie starts reading non stop... and by 1:50 am its done. All others were listening attentively at the same time staring at those pics found inside the diary...

All were crying throughout but only Conan is tantalized in highest internal pain and kneels down .

Hatorri crying painfully like a cute child quotes "oye Kudou you don't even cry hearing a sad story... Bakane"

Hakase in dim voice and calmly states "aah Shinichi-kun I was aware that Ai-kun had feelings towards you but never imagined it may be this strong... look at these pics in her dairy you were special for her always"

Jodie joining the little conversation wisely quotes "Yeah I always knew that Ai-chan really loved you and Cool kid it looks like you have been strangulated to death but its no time for all this, don't you want to save her..? I wonder what was that best plan she came up with."

Hatorri simply deduces "isn't it evident that she surrendered to save others from harms way..."

Hakase understanding everything whispers in disbelief "Sonnaa (No way)..."

Conan stands ….everyone is eying on him now

End of Chapter 4 = The research might result in death part 3

A/N: What is he going to do now...?

Please review…


	5. The research might result in death part4

Chapter 5 = The research might result in death part 4

Authors POV(continuing)

02:27am Conan stands hard then rushes to get some of his mature clothes then takes that pill from Hakase and swallows it.  
After a while 02:44am Kudo Shinichi is back, he then rushes to the basement and gets those glasses, hopping to hear from it...

Conan or Rather Shinichi shouts with Frustrated Look "Damn! the batteries are gone"

Hakase quickly responds by saying "I shall fix them right away..."  
He takes those to his lab

Hatorri thoughtfully whispers various facts "How cruel they even murdered their own member, guess she is already been killed for betraying? Or As per the dairy stated they wanted to submit Kudo and Sherry to their boss without dealing with that assassin Gin... So chances of her being still alive are more"

Jodie humbly quotes all the info that she gathered "I hope so... I found info about those staying in room 2008 Blue Bell Hotel Paul Walthaty code name Peeler, Louis Janet code name Chamby are from America if the information is correct they recently moved to Tokyo and joined the research center... but to think of them supporting that BO is a shame. Although information about the dead Man found in that room is still unknown..."

Shinichi whispers in dim voice "If Anything happens to Ai then I shall not spare them..." he was tensed nevertheless determined.

Hatorri consoling him "Calm down Kudou..But Where on earth could they have taken her to?"

Jodie responds to his query "Our agents checked out all possible places they could have been, but no trace of them being anywhere..."

3:42 am

Hakase enters the living room and announces "Shinichi-kun the glasses are fixed"

Shinichi hurries and put them on with the cord in his ear.

3:51am He hears 'sound of car door being locked' also hears some low two unique voices he concludes 'must be those'

Peeler slowly whispers "Hurry lets get in"

Chamby replies "Lay her down let her wake up…."

Chamby continues "Peeler .What do you know About this woman...?"

Peeler replies stating the known facts "She Betrayed the organization, Gin is aggressively after her for years ever since she escaped... She was a brilliant scientist just like her father and an excellent asset to our organization…also she is the one that created that lethal weapon.. which our organization uses."

Chamby surprised and recalling states "You mean?"

Peeler affirms by replying "Yeah APTX 4869"

Shiho woke up whispering pain and in dim voice she spoke though everyone heard "So I am still alive ..."

Shinichi at Hakase's place whispers 'stay alive Shiho, there's so much I have to say to you'

Chamby states casually "So the one Gin failed to kill is Saving Sherry from his clutches..."

Peeler recalls and thoughtfully states "Aah, Gin did say us to be alert and that we are being investigated by some foxy clever detective, but Gin could have never suspected that he could be Shinichi Kudo and the same person is embraced by this Sherry. Gin had remarked all suspicious incidents"

"One: Sherry entering in his Car planting a listening device."

"Two : Someone tried to tranquilize Gin on Haido city hotel roof... must be the same tranquilizer used on Ale earlier back there at the hotel."

"Three : Sherry was saved and taken away by someone."

"Four : Someone who ruined our organizations dreams of having a wonder software."

"Five : Someone interfering in assassination of our targets again a listening device.."

"And many more events of our recent missions being failed."

"So Sherry hurry up and tell us about your Shining armor... then at least we might leave you unharmed.. and if you return back to the organization maybe Anokata accepts you however your shining armor must be surrendered live or dead with this we shall put Gin to a shame certainly proof of Gin failing to finish his target is impossible...and we shall be promoted to superior posts in the organization as a reward that's why Gin is not yet informed about the situation and you are still breathing so let us have that Kudo..."  
(he was interrupted by some fresh voice)

4:47am New voice : "Shinichi… I see so he is the one embraced by you...?"

Everyone including , Shinichi at Hakase's place : Gin Gi...n

Vodka gets his biggest shock, whispers somehow "Aniki he survived the poison..."

Peeler scared, shivering like a rat at the same time sweating slowly like a slave whispers alarmed up "Gin how are you here..."

Gin with a rude smirk and coldly as usual "I have my own ways to extract information nice that you bought her here the old abandoned research laboratory... So Ale is murdered Huh?"

{At Hakase's house "old research center is that location where Shiho is..." declares Shinichi

Jodie-Sensei quickly remarks "But Which Location to be specific...?"

Hatorri thoughtfully exclaims "Haido...!"

Shinichi alarming up and curiously states "What, how, Why...?"

Hatorri states his deduction and reasoning's "Ah Kudo the abandoned phrase was to say that it is left unused since new center was constructed... also I can clearly hear the Voices of **  
**Flying Japanese Crane i.e "Tancho" in the background? the only place they are found in this month of the year is ..." he was cut off

Shinichi hastily quotes in excitement "Great then..."

(Shinichi hurries with the rest)}

Chamby in a dim and modest voice "Gomene Gin, Ale Was betraying us so…"

Gin smirks again comments in a cold voice "oh Is that so?... Never mind... but it was not wise to leave his dead body back there in the hotel... FBI's are investing the case...you amateur fools sooner the world will know about our existence"

Peeler apologizes now in a dim voice "Gomene Brother"  
Gin smirks at his words and at their fearful expressions... but he continues his primary task...

Gin coldly confronts Shiho "So Sherry, Where is your Kudo Shinichi..."

Sherry facially ignores his query though she responds lazily "He was killed by you right ? did you forget ?"

Gin grabs her throat rudely and continues confronting with minor deductions "Ah, right... Do you think I'll buy that... after all those suspicious incidents of our organization being investigated by someone as fox as clever as a detective and many a times you escaped from our hands... someone is helping you right… and if I put it all together he is still alive and is the Knight in your Shining Armor... tell me Where the hell is he?"  
He shouts dumping her to floor again mercilessly

Shiho gently whispers pain but remains silent...Gin continued badly

Shinichi while on the move whispers "she is still protecting me even after so much... Gin I shall not forgive you for this cruel act... " he was both angry and helpless...others are observing him, his expressions and his words.

Sherry finally answers with her usual cold smirk "What makes you think that I will tell you?"

Gin with his evil trademark Grin queries "So you are protecting your armor...so both are in deep love I see..."

Sherry ignoring his queries again slowly mutters but a bit arrogant voice "It has nothing to do with you, just go ahead and kill me..."

Hearing her say that and the strange accent she used... Gin smirked as he was confirmed "My my! so its definitely a love-huh?"

Sherry again casually but nevertheless arrogant "So What if it is..."

Bang gun shot  
Shiho/Sherry whispers pain breathing heavily "Aaaah .. ah ah"

'Shiho is shot', screams Shinichi others with Shinichi are frozen in disbelief...

The dramatic scene continues as Gin continues his play "Don't worry Sherry its just a welcome gift from me, also onto your shoulders this bullet blood mark looks like a beautiful red rose that adds Charm to your dress and to your bosomy figure…. So how did he survived the poison, enlighten me about the science behind this and of course I'll ask him when he is under my clutches breathing his last few breaths… also before I finish you tell me the trick you used to escape from that locked gas chamber...?"

Sherry thinks for a few seconds and replies in a cold and assured voice "you will waste your time and effort to find and finish Kudo Shinichi"

Gin weirdly responds asking "What is this suppose to mean…?"

Sherry smirked at his question as she awaited for it she calmly explains the logic fabricating the actual concept "Shinichi's Blood had super immune powers to resist the poison for some interval however the poison had managed to infiltrate his body and survived in his blood cells due to which he regularly goes into coma for weeks until I provide him a temporary antidote by means of specialized syringe's...He did investigate the Organization and helped the FBI for the same. I tried to find the permanent cure for years and the effect of temporary dotes have faded gradually and now the effect is negligible...he just has few days or hours of life for staying alive...For the same reason I tried gathering help and info from the research center...and Finally when I got the drug data that leads to the perfect antidote for the poison, I am held here and the info is out of my reach again... and if he doesn't get the perfect cure in a few days the poison will destroy his all WBC, hence resulting in death..so go ahead and kill me…and I shall never disclose the trick I used to escape..."

Shinichi heard her complete statements and understood her plans and intentions, he slowly whispers again "still protecting me even though I failed to protect you, failed to keep my promise instead I rudely, harshly abused you"  
He Shed gentle tears

Gin understanding the concept as stated though a bit frustrated... somehow comments "Interesting Phenomena but the most interesting fact is to believe that a man falls in love With a female who made a poison that is responsible for his fading life(Saying this he laughs with an evil smile on his face)...anyway... I shall await for his death news… but before I finish my lovely betrayer I must take care of other foolish betrayers here..."

Bang, gun shot

Shinichi screams in disbelief "A gun shot No it cant be?" others were stunned for an instance.

Chamby was left Tantalizes and now she cries whispering "Peeler, No way... Duishte (why) ? Gin..."

[meanwhile with the group heading to rescue Shiho..

Shinichi concludes "its not Shiho? Hurry up Hatorri stop the car to a perfect vantage point, Jodie-sensei I shall borrow this sniper for a while..."

Jodie was a bit scared at his request but she humbly stated "its alright but cool kid...?"

Shinichi sensing the her behavior replies formally justifying "Don't worry I wont kill any one, as the only way to make them avoid killing Shiho is to use this Sniper..."]

Gin smirks and answers "Don't play clever around me I know about Ale's Loyalty and your betraying intentions...plus I already knew and calculated that you would get her here...so you both wanted to put me on shame huh... nevertheless sooner next one would be you…Vodka! Get the car ready for retreating... I shall finish this other new amateur in the organization..."  
now he badly pushes Chamby

Vodka attentively replies "Roger..."

tin tin a sound from Chamby is heard

Gin alarms up and now he approaches Chamby,searches her body and was shocked to find something "What the...Narakhudo one more listening device and a transmitter pretty fancy this one so both of you are scripting a Hollywood Gadget thriller movie or so who makes all this for you huh...so your Armor is approaching here nice gadgets you lovely dovely couple are using"

Sherry was surprised too she simply comments "oh it was in her pocket I thought I dropped somewhere in at the hotel...but you need not worry about it I switched off the receiver cord long back..."  
(this was true to her best knowledge)  
Gin trusted her words for some reason... but though He crushed the transmitter with his mere finger fists and smiles evily...

Shiho continued with a flat voice "So who is next…?"

Gin smirked now he held a pistol left handed pointing it on to Shiho's forehead "It seems you want to die eagerly so I shall at least fulfill that wish of yours"

Bang!, A heavy Gun shot but from a sniper far

Gin's left hand palm is shot and the gun is dropped on the floor...

Loud voice:" Leave her alone next shot will be on your head... This is a FBI Officer you are surrounded" Hatorri shouts, While Shinichi holds a sniper

Gin screams in disbelief or rather frustration "What the...? FBI"  
though he smirks at the end

Bang! , Another shot intentional Misfire

Vodka's car comes in between now

Vodka promptly states "Aniki enter, hurry up"

Gin states in a concluding accent "It seems I must finish you later Sherry but say Sayonaraa to your shining Armor..." further he grabs Chamby with him in the car and the car started to move...  
(***What happened in the car is dealt as side story***)

After they left away in the car from snipers range, Shiho stands in pain and stares at the running car which dumped a body of a woman, this body is well over 300m from Shiho's current position… Shiho whispers to self 'She looks in pain I must hurry if she is still alive also her coat might still have the floppy containing drug data, I must hurry'

Shiho hurries towards the woman with right hand on her left shoulder stopping the blood flow... Struggling but however trying her best ... completely ignoring the sound of certain someone screaming her name.  
Shinichi was screaming "Shiho" "Haibara..." running behind her

She was about 20-30m from the body when all of a sudden an explosion a massive one happens... that body was charred and dispersed everywhere, she (Chamby) was gone and so is the drug data,  
the effect of explosion had reached that Strawberry beauty she was repelled away and was falling backwardswith some appreciable velocity when a raven hair guy catches her just in time and takes her into his embrace...

The Strawberry Blonde says in dying voice "I am sorry for not being able to find the permanent cure so forgive me if possible Tantei-kun"

A/N: What will Shinichi do, is She gone or will she in the next Chapter ?

End of Authors POV

(***What happened in the car : side story***)

Gin coldly comments "so this is the disc Sherry's after huh..."  
He crushes it before putting back in Chamby's coat's pocket.  
He then places a timed bomb reading 38 seconds onto Chamby's body then he mercilessly dumps her out of the car...

Vodka was driving but was surprised so he frowns a little and questions "Aniki, why drop her here...?"

Gin justifies as a matter of fact "So that they come close to her and get shattered to pieces along with this bitch..." he smiled with is evil trademark grin on his face.

(End of the side story)

Pls Review… .

End of Chapter 5 = The research might result in death part 4


	6. Miracles do existsays a detective

Chapter 6 = Miracles do exist says a detective

Shinichi's POV:

7:03 am

I was left speechless and motionless on the road with Shiho in my arms… until when Hatorri screamed "oye Kudou hurry up lets take her to hospital..."

I nodded and took her following his words…

8 am now I am sitting on a bench in the hospital lobby close to surgery/operation room where Shiho is being treated…

Jodie gently whispers in his ears "Shinichi, they got away and we have trouble with Tokyo police its better you and Hatorri frame a story regarding this incident sooner..."

Megure gently interrupts Shinichi by requesting "Aah Shinichi-kun kindly enlighten me regarding the situation…"

I didn't say any thing and remained quiet Thinking only about Shiho…

Hatorri interfered the conversation and slowly requested "oh Takagi Keiji, Megure Kebu, Aah Kudou is pretty much shaken and upset due to the situation don't mind but come after he gets back to his mood…"

Hatorri was interrupted seeing Kazuha and Ran and Sonoko approaching... Both Megure and Takagi nod at his request..

Ran whispers furiously frowning "Shinichi!... What Happened, are you injured... there's blood all over your clothes where have you been…What's going on..."

I replied...finally a voice from my side though I accented like I was not interested in any conversation for time being "Its her's, the blood... I mean"

Ran this time a bit curious she humbly asked "Oh ? But who is she… anyway...?"

with frustrated look again I replied "I shall tell everything when she recovers please leave me alone"

Giving hope, and cheering Ran consoled me saying "Its okay Shinichi she will be fine"

I finally calmed down and gently whispered "I hope so, its all my fault... By the way how did you come here?"

Ran answered slowly "I saw few men surrounding the agency, then I saw Jodie-sensei talking to them I followed her and came here in the end…"

'Oh is that so' just a whisper enough to sound audible in that silence...

11:20 am a doctor came out and said 'Gomene(sorry) she...she is... gone... she didn't make it.. apart from the bullet we removed... she also encountered excessive blood loss from the back of her head were she was injured by some a strong metallic object...'  
Everyone stood in disbelief.

I screamed internally 'no way... why Shiho'

I just couldn't stand helplessly so I rushed inside the i.e towards Shiho...and took her into my embrace and whispered in her ear …  
'come back for me'  
'Don't leave me like this, alone like a leaving dead, I've to say many things to you, come back please'

Ran and others were watching all this from the door way...  
I didn't mind them

All of a sudden I heard 'as you wish Tantei-Kun' she smirked and passed out again…  
I screamed and in no time the doctor rushed in and checked her pulse,heartbeat

"Incredible it's just a miracle she came back to life… " this was all what the doctor could quote in shocked phrase... he continued patiently

"Her body pulse is responding in a weird sense its strange but the same had forced her heart to reincarnate… it seems that she will make it out eventually" the doctor added.

12:50pm Doctor stated "She is fine but still unconscious... and young man. Take good care of her after our job is done..."

I nodded  
Later I went inside her room…

Everyone else were waiting in the lobby

2:33pm Shiho woke up , coughed staring at me and then turned towards the opposite direction facing the outside window...

3mins of silence I broke in eventually muttering 'horrible man me isn't it…'

She slowly turned to face me again and questioned me in a dim voice "what are you saying?"

I continued "I am sorry will you forgive me for what all I said you, hurt-ed you, hurt-ed your feelings all the time" now I started crying with gentle and tiny tears.

She too started to cry and shed few tears and said "its not your fault … you never did anything wrong, It was all truth right"

I hastily pointed "Those were false words said by an always truthful freak"

Wanting to change the topic she said "oh is that so, then about the incident what happened"

I slowly whispered the very fact "He got away, but"

"But, Nani?" she asked in a tensed voice.

"We must make a story about the case to avoid suspicion from the police and the others, of course Hakase, Jodie-sensei and Hatorri will help in this…"

She asked with a usual smirk and smile of hers "what story did you came up with Mr. truthful freak-san"

I was so happy to see her smirk, I just can't define it…

I briefed her the story and immediately I queried "how did it sound?"

Thoughtfully she quoted in a modest voice "But to lie that we fell in love will hurt Mouri-san right? So you are okay with this"

"Baaro(Dunce)... of course its okay coz I don't want Ran to wait for me anymore.. And" I stopped almost telling the point.

"And what?" She asked slightly Raising eyebrows

"Ah... its nothing, so you are i?" I blushed a bit

"Whatever" she lazily said as she was confused nevertheless tired

5pm She was discharged from hospital after other formalities…still her wounds unhealed... Hopefully they will healed before she returns as Ai Haibara.

6pm we were ready to tell the story and semi truth also to the police about the case...

The guest seated are Ran, uncle Kugoro, Megure Kebu, Takagi Keiji, Suzuki Sonoko, Hatorri, Kazuha, Jodie-Sensei and a FBI accomplice. The hosts were Hakase, Me(Shinichi), Shiho.

I started Miyano Akemi a female 21 years met me regarding a case 3years ago...back in America

Uncle, Ran, Megure and others listening attentively

Uncle, Ran, Megure in surprise the spoke "Eh…? What case..."

"Case of kidnapping but no ransom was demanded".

"Both her daughter Haibara Ai and sister Miyano Shiho were kidnapped"

"That Ai-chan is your nephew, no wonder both of you do look alike" Sonoko quoted.

"the motive was to force me to reveal confidential information about lethal chemicals and my research blackmailing me with Ai-chan's life at stakes, our parents were killed by the same terrorist group long before" Shiho said.

"So you are a scientist?" Ran asked curiously

I continued from the point "Yes she is...later with the investigations me and Akemi-san found a lead, we could not inform to the police since it involved risk"

Megure-Kebu interrupted now "Risk What kind of?"

I answered to his little query "They may definitely have few of their wolves within the police department" further I continued adding other facts "finally we were able to rescue them but it came at a price Akemi-san was shot in the rescue operation and while passing out- her last words to me were to protect Ai and Shiho, and I vowed to her" I recalled that real painful incident and sobered internally though my face exposed my painful feelings for that moment

Now Shiho continued interrupting me "Later we were taken by FBI for further questioning since they too were investigating those bandits…and then we were asked to serve and help FBI in this investigation, we agreed since we also wanted to bring those terrorists responsible for all this to the justice"

"Shiho-chan you just sound like Shinichi" Ran commented suspiciously.

I continued again "And so for the safety of Ai-chan I decided to send her to Hakase's and Shiho eventually agreed"  
I continued after a pause  
"Only Conan, Hatorri, Hakase Jodie-sensei and my parents knew about this and I took their promises to keep this info confidential".  
Further I pointed  
"During our service with the FBI which we managed to ruin their number of missions involving assassinations, Arm deals etc and our recent lead to them was back here in Tokyo"

"The group is still lurking for me wanting to hunt me down, for the same they wanted to get Mouri-san to get us" Shiho added.

"But why Ran" Kugoro asked in a weird tone...nevertheless taunted in fear?

"Since they found my wallet and a pic inside it... which was mine and Ran, they thought that she was my girlfriend hence they were after her...and in order to avoid putting everyone's life into jeopardy Shiho decided to end this and went to surrender herself ensuring the FBI protecting Ran"

"Shiho-chan… No why did you..." Ran whispered in a dim voice enough to be audible in silence.

"However with help of Hatorri and Jodie-sensei I managed to rescue her"

Takagi-Keiji queried gently "So who are those died in this encounter…"

Hatorri answered to him "Ah...the one died in the room #2008 Blue Bird hotel and the other two were from America...all of them belonged to that terrorist group, however few other members escaped eventually after killing them..."  
further he explained him by quoting their real names etc... partial truth however.

"So Megure Kebu and Takagi Keiji you may get more details from Jodie-sensei about the case, also we need a favor from you"

Megure Kebu thoughtfully whispered "And what would that be?"

"We want you to announce mine and Shiho's fake death, stating that 'Shiho died in the blast during that encounter happened earlier and me died due to a strange poison still undetected or something similar…also we are ready to fake our deaths tomorrow… we can involve media attention...and make a report stating that Shiho's and Shinichi's bodies were claimed by the FBI officials…and still the info about the man died in the Blue Bird Hotel Room is unknown and the organization that he was involved with are on the run and we don't have any lead' so that they shall lower their guards and then we shall bring them down to the justice…"

Everyone in the living room were shocked to hear all this

"So please Kebu-san we need your help..." Shiho added as best ever request she could ask for.

Kugoro feeling it to be uncomfortable stated "Eh..? How could all this be done… and why would they believe some strange poison killed you..."

"coz they already fed me one..." I calmly said everyone surprised by my words including Shiho.

Takagi Keiji weirdly questioned "What are you implying Shinichi-san?"

I clarified stating few facts well assured and confident a bit fabricated lie "Yeah during the rescue operation with Akemi-san I was fed a poison but thanks to Shiho and her antidotes I am surviving on regular temporary doses also she is trying to figure out the permanent cure... I have to be by her side for many reason's... for her protection... moreover my life is dependent on her so I have to be by her side in America as they have the required facilities...in other words If its not for Shiho there's no Shinichi..."

Everyone again stunned recalling all my words.

Kazuha recalling few incidents and putting all the facts together she speaks up "Speaking of poison in your body, is it because of which you have regular severe chest pains...eh Shinichi-kun?"

Hatorri confirmed her query stating "Yeah its because of that.. you finally figured out (Hatorri sheepishly says scratching his head), Its good that Kudo is alive thanks to Miyano-san..."

Everyone understood recalling all similar incident when I use to run away and my hideous nature in the recent past.

Ran asks with a concerned pale face "mou Shinichi and if you fake your death then it means you can't come in public for a while...?"

I promptly replied "Yeah. But it's the only way to ensure safety for one and all... coz they will come after me and others that are close to me... so Kebu-san we are awaiting for your reply."

After deep thinking Megure stated "Hmm Narukudhoo, I shall do my best to support you in whatever possible way…but I need a report from FBI official covers... " He ends his statement and looks at standing Jodie and his accomplice.

Jodie answers right away "Yeah I shall get you a detailed report about the case..." her accomplice nods

After few hours of questioning... it ended…

8:40 pm

After many guests were gone those only left are Sonoko and Ran…

Later

End of Shinichi's POV

Author's POV:

"Ne-Shinichi, since you placed our Pic in your wallet that means you consider me as your girlfriend right?" Ran queried Blushing.

"No you are just a good friend to me. And will always be" this reply from Shinichi was slow but was rock steady. Shiho alarmed as she realized Shinichi's next intentions.

"What do you mean 'just a good friend', she is waiting for you for so long and you talk to her like this, don't tell me now that you are interested in this Miyano Lady…." Sonoko confronted with a kind of freaking look esp. towards Shiho.

"Sonoko stop it…! , Ne Shinichi why don't you leave the case and return to your normal life? Or is there something more in this. You were hugging her and you care for her like like …" Ran starts crying after whispering these incomplete words.

Shiho slowly whispers to Shinichi "ah...Kudo it seems like we must cancel that love confess drama…"

Shiho states humbly "No Mouri-san, its not what you think, there's nothing between me and Shinichi… don't cry it's just about the case… and..."

"And what?"Ran asked curiously .

Shiho replies with a sad face "I won't hide it anymore that I loved him always and will love him forever but I believe he belongs to you...I don't want to steal Shinichi from you…and I am sorry for getting him involved in all this… "

Shinichi continued from Shiho's point "I can't leave the case, I have to protect her (he looks at Shiho), find those behind this organization, still having no clue I would investigate them with Shiho...and"

And what more now…? Ran questioned, sounding dissatisfied.

"I love Shiho!" he said this whispering nicely staring into surprised Shiho's crystalline eyes. Further he continued "My feelings accidentally started when we were involved in a number of unwanted and dangerous misadventures but I realized it today when I had almost lost her... Sorry for being so dense all along…?"

Staring into his true and confessing eyes Shiho could only whisper "Shinichi!…" in surprise

Shinichi guiltily stated "Ran I want you to move on with your life and we will always be friends forever... I am sorry if I have scathed you in anyway..."

Ran declares after a little cry "I am alright I can understand…. I wish you a better life together…and I shall move on with Dr. Araide… he is waiting for my answer…"

Sonoko queried in surprise "Ran... are you sure?"

Ran trying to change the topic "Yeah pretty sure. And Shinichi take care of Shiho-chan... and by the way where's Ai-chan an Conan-kun..."

Hakase interrupts by stating "Aah Ai-kun and Conan-kun are with Shinichi's mother, since things were getting troublesome and dangerous here lately so it was better to send her somewhere safe with Conan-kun around she may not feel that alone in relatively new atmosphere…and they may come back in few days... also Ai-kun birthday is close…"

Shinichi displayed a fake alarming expressions "Oh ..Crap I may not be able to attend it nor will Shiho we will be leaving after Shiho gets normal…. Ran give her a cheerful party with detective boys… and others… I am counting on you... she has been through many tough things lately… so cheer her…will you"

Shiho just whispers to Shinichi with a weird poker face 'oi oi?'

Ran affirms him by exclaiming "Hai"

Shinichi making few special requests "call Takagi-keigi Satou Keiji and others from TMPD… Conan shall call Kobayashi-sensei… Kazuha Sonoko Makato Hatorri all are invited too… my mom may try to come along with my dad if possible… so its better if Uncle Kugoro and Kisaki-sensei too join the party… and with detective boys it wont be a just party but rather an entertaining event.. also I may ask one of my friend to join the party he will harbor a lot... you remember Kuruba Kaito that Aoko-chan's boyfriend… the one who looks like me apart from his hairstyle though…He is excellent in performing magic tricks I shall ask him to join the party. Fine then is everything clear now its all up to you…"

Sonoko a bit teasing voice she remarks like she is deducing some mysterious case "oye Kudo you care so much for Ai and this party you want to organize it as best since you will be missing...I know your weary intentions , you want to make Ai-chan happy to impress this woman Ne"she points towards Shiho

blushing cutely on her words Shinichi admits "Well you may think its something like that... but anyways Ran will you do it..."

Ran affirms positively "Hai…? Sayonaraa to both of you..."

Ran and Sonoko leave the place

9:50pm

Shiho immediately as an outburst confronts by stating "Eh…? What's with that confess and what the heck is this birthday party about...? I don't want any birthday party or any celebration besides am not any freak sadist person or any autistic child."

Shinichi sweetly replies the very fact "Me and professor came to know that it's your birthday in few days…"

Shiho blushes and cockily states rolling eyes "So you secretly read my diary how rude…"

Shinichi lazily stated the facts "we just heard, Jodie-sensei read it loud for us... and we got the very leads to track you from that weird diary of yours and then we chased them using the tracking glasses in that range also hearing the BO interrogating you...especially Gin!" he finished the ending pressing words biting his teeth in frustration

Shiho blushes and alarms up querying "Eh? What you mean, that Hatorri Baka also know about this… Sonnaa…"

Shinichi slowly remarks "Yeah now everything is clear right…?"

Shiho changes the topic moreover trying to conclude it for the day "Yeah but your freaking false confess to me will hurt Mouri-san…stop this drama you jerk…"

Shinichi gently states "So you still not satisfied with my confess, I shall prove it to you in a week…. Well I shall give a call to Okaa-san regarding this whole situation…

{Get well soon…}

Next day they successfully announced their fake death...

For 2 days Shinichi took excessive care of Shiho  
He was always with her taking good care of her appetite, timing the medicines focused on her rest etc...didn't let her any heavy work do on her own...and generally both were getting closer and closer...

Also he slept by her side as he didn't want her to do any unwanted task with her injured shoulder…though they didn't sleep cozily but in the morning it turned into a cozy one

Also they were caught and interrupted when their romance would be developing…a number of times by Hakase or some unwanted guests like Hatorri.

Once while Shiho was facing difficulties to climb the stairs he boldly took her on his arms in bridal style(she blushed in shy) and took her to her room (the scene was romantic so they were followed by Hakase and Hatorri behind vaguely)and laid her on the bed an was about to make a final at-last move to kiss her not being concerned of her will and wish he almost reached her lips she kept on blushing until a sound 'Ahem Ahem' interrupted...

All Shinichi could mutter was 'Damn!' and Shiho smirked saying 'You've gotta be a lucky one corpse Magnet-kun...' he sighed in defeat after regular failures...

But he finally when alone during one night with her he eventually asked her 'want to do something that we won't do being in Conan and Ai forms…'  
he blushed at his own words and she understood but she didn't respond rather stayed quiet he took this as consent and he did kiss her pressing his lips deep french long lasting onto hers at last...

Later

She turned back to Ai… and He turned back to Conan eventually…

Shiho's injuries were healed finally however it took her one more days as Ai

Another Day Walking with detective boys Saturday 10 am

Ayumi cheering the atmosphere by announcing "So Conan-kun and Ai-chan are back together I am happy about it… May be Conan-kun and Ai-chan are back as friends after Conan-kun must have apologized to our Icy-Queen…Ne"

Conan was not embarrassed in fact was happy to be considered as apologizing kid, slowly he muttered staring towards Ai "Yeah I did apologize to certain some one but she doesn't believe me..."

"Bakane... I don't believe to your confess, I just accepted your 'Gomene' words" Ai said sarcastically with her usual smirk…she expressed Gomene similarly as Shinichi did few days back...

Conan boldly remarks a fact "but then you did allow me to kiss and you enjoyed it yesterday right…?"

Ai was surprised and was blushing red bloodish...all detective boys stunned

Totally heart broken but still in disbelief Ayumi shouted "Eh..? You kissed Ai-chan . Conan yo Baka…"

Genta and Mitsuhiko together the yelled furiously gazing at Conan in anger and jealousy "Chotto matte... Haibara-san next time if Conan bosses over you then tell us... How dare he forcefully kiss you"

Conan whispers a lazy 'oi oi'

Ai sweetly chuckles and smiles by Sarcastically stating "Guess I already have two brave bodyguards… Ne"

Scratching his head Conan mutters wearily 'This is just getting better and better' and sighs as he was interrogated by the other three

Ai heard that slowest mutter and replied 'you got that right'

Conan whispering slowly to Ai: Ne Ai… What if I took the half quantity of the single pill, you have still two full 100hour pills right…

Ai mocked him seriously though she was teasing him "Nani? So you changed your mind finally and want to get back to your Ran…huh..."

"Baaro.. I love only you" Conan screams, all detective boys are stunned

Ayumi still in disbelief and heartbroken quotes "Eh…? Conan-kun you love Ai-chan… wait a minute you even called her Ai… that means you definitely kissed her then…"

Conan stunned for a while but quickly recovers and states "Aah well yeah of course, I, I confessed to her earlier before kissing… but she doesn't believe me. I say it again I love her and I will marry her…" He stares into Ai's awesome green crystalline eyes...she too stares back at his blue turquoises.

Again all detective boys are dazzled by his words

"Oh so if you say so then you have to please me in a better way…. Amateur-Kun!…?" Ai says this seductively getting close to Conan and smirks before leaving the spot.

Conan follows her to professor's place…  
10:40 am

Conan continues his queries again to Ai "so I have to please you right, so then answer to the half pill question…"

She stubbornly replies "You won't give up so easily do you...? well if you take that half pill the endurance time will also become half... i.e. 20 hours… because since you have already taken once a 100hour pill the effect will reduce so endurance time will be 40hours for one pill because the effect reduces to 40% of the previous effect …and 40/2=20 hours if you take half… but why do you need it and what it has to do with the pleasing huh..?" she shows a confused face

He boldly replies clearing the confusion "Its not I need it, its we need it because we are going for a date in our original forms…"

She froze for an instance then coldly reminded him the important facts "Oh is that so…I appreciate your humble dating idea for getting close to me… but if you take the drug then in the end your body may not respond to the perfect cure when its ready…"

He replied straight forwardly as though he calculated her and expected her to say all that "But who wants the perfect cure … plus if we finally grow up as Conan and Ai then we both will be perfect match for each both physically and mentally.. and since Hakase is gone for some convention he wont come back until tomorrow morning so if we take that half dote now say its 11:20am, so tomorrow is your birthday and the party will start in the evening so no problem because when we get back to sizes of Ai and Conan it will be before 8:00am in the morning right… also I can wish to Shiho 24:00 tonight… I want to be the first one to wish you on your birthday… so what do you say…"

She lazily exclaimed "Well you have all timings calculated, as expected from a Tantei Freak..."

He sighed lazily muttering "Freak! , oi oi" now he continued to the main topic "reply will Shiho accepts Shinichi's Date proposal…"

She shrugs showing that she ain't that interested and speaks "Well Yes! but don't flatter yourself, I just felt pity on you so...?"

He lazily sighs in defeat hearing her words and watching her expression … he slowly whispers "oh thanks for feeling something on me"

She comes closer and kisses to his cheek, now both are blushing extremely…  
(Note she kissed his cheeks because for some reason she considered lip to lip is not best as per the situation)

End of Chapter 6 = Miracles do exist says a detective

A/N: Yeah many miracles did happen in favor if our Mr. detective Conan/Shinichi…

1 Ai/Shiho was revived from death…

2 She forgives him or rather she was not upset by him but on herself and her fate/weird life.

3 Shiho is cheering up and smiling like never before, happy as never before

4 She did believe in his confess and wanted to treasure those feelings and simply sounded in disagreement

5 She agreed to his request for date etc..

6 Esp. two special miracles i.e. kisses between Shinichi –Shiho(French) and Ai- Conan(soft).

Pls review loz's common give your quote... still a bit lot interesting esp. date and after which an awesome birthday party upcoming … just support me by reviewin


	7. its all happening

Chapter 7 = It's all Happening...all hurt comfort love fun humor romance and much more

11:30am both are ready to take the pills with there mature form clothes...

Ai is in her room and Conan in professor's room

Almost at the same time both take the half of the temporary dote…

It all begins there and then the familiar pain of body being stretched heated belted hammered forged, both sweat and return to their true forms after a loud scream a scream of choking to death

Shinichi comes out in his elegant form dressed in a black jeans black shirt and a blue jacket. He waits for a blonde scientist to appear in the living room.

[Ohh gosh he really looks excited]

Its 11:44 already there is no voice or movements from Ai's room the detective is tensed so he whispers 'Masaka… Sonna'(Could it be… no way)

He immediately rushes upstairs to the room and breaks in…

He froze at the spot panicking after seeing that deary beauty lying on the floor motionless.

He then approaches and tries to wake that white beauty...

He fails no response he checks her heart beat and pulse rate... both are diminishing he acts fast and gives her a CPR i.e he blows into her mouth using his, he presses her chest again blows loosing no hope he repeats the process until in a while that scientist breaths a slow breath her heartbeat and pulse rate return to normal, she finally revives...after his severe resuscitation's.

All the time there was a strong sense of anxiousness and a serious flush in his eyes, he continues staring at the reviving beauty... until he gets kicked by her whitely long feet exactly to his jaw the scientist then quickly snaps the blanket from her bed and covers herself…blushing red but seriously red hot in anger  
she screams…

"Get away you, you fuc…ng freak!" scent of murderous aura from her voice is radiated.

He stares at her with a confused look...then realizes her quick furious actions and then he blushes, sighs ,turns around, quietly exits the room and stands by the door…

A while later an angry blonde with a deadly glare appears by his side, she coldly mutters 'pervert' and walks downstairs towards kitchen and empties a glass of water... a shadow appears behind her she turns around to face him keeping her cold.

At the very first Shinichi was amazed by Shiho's beauty, her Rubenesque figure,her looks, the cute face with Blonde strawberry hair and her green crystalline Eyes, every thing defined the word Beauty In addition to this the short skirt and a white formal shirt she wore made her look more sexy...  
in short his way of admiring her was very unique this time...pretty much distinctive during that encounter times etc...

He recovers from his array thoughts...during which time she kept staring at him just blinking...

He sighs again and walking behind her he replies muttering weirdly 'Pervert does sound better than that fu.c…ng freak you know'

''What the heck were you trying to do to me jerk'' with her cold self she pressed these words.

"Baaro, I was trying to revive you by giving a CPR" he replies in frustration.

"Eh.. CPR why?" she replies in a shock.

"You were dying. I did what I could to save you… your heartbeat and pulse rate were diminishing… probably that antidote effect could not be sustained by your body" he says in see-I-am-innocent voice.

She turns away again coldly as usual and whispers ''whatever you shouldn't have been admiring at a woman's naked body I thought you were trying to Rape me you know''

"Rape you, give me a break" he gulps and sighs further he continues "And I wasn't admiring at anything I was happy to see that you made it finally" he justified in a slow voice still behind her blushing slightly...

"and I don't wish to date a jerk - so back off" she blushes but stays with her cold when she moderately yelled these words at him.

'this is getting better and better' he whispers rather to himself and sighs...she continued facing him with raising eyebrows but then she turned away...

He then talks "please, I never imagined that would happen to you after the taking dote so give me a chance to say sorry , I was anxious so didn't think of covering your body" he actually pleads...hahaa

"So a pervert is begging, Well okay then and thanks" she smiles and turns to face him.  
She genuinely thanked him and he was honored most importantly relived

"Then lets hurry and enjoy our date Miss" he gives her a hand still blushing but keeps a gentle man profile.

2:14 pm

They both head to Sakura Park a wonder park and chatted casually but nicely just whispering to one another.

{Note that both had a slight disguise, Shiho wore a black long hair wig, Shinichi made his hair more spiky copying the hairstyle of his known buddy Kuruba Kaito}

As they planed to have fun a gushing noise forced them to start with a restaurant at the park.

Yeah the noise came from the belly of the detective he was left embarrassed Shiho chuckled a lot also she compared the sound with that of Genta which made the detective speechless and embarrassed - hence he started to feed his monster she to accompanied him for a descent lunch.

After a good lunch they moved on to their plan of enjoying the day and it was executed well.

To the others around the park it seemed as though they were a new married couple…

But Shiho kept her cool always throughout the day...

5:17 pm Later that evening when they were on a Ferris wheel ride they bumped into another couple guess who?

Yeah both couples froze at the spot they thought that they are watching their reflections in the air a mirage or mirror or what?

Yeah the other couple was none other then Kuruba and Aako…

Eventually everyone realized what actually it was… hence they all laughed

Kaito clearly identified it was Shinichi … & Shinichi already knew It was that Kuruba kid also they discussed about the party being held tomorrow at Hakase's…

Although Shiho and Aako met for first time they were chatting decently as the teens would...but Shinichi and Kuruba had a good close conversation

After enjoying the day they split up with Sayanoora both couples were walking to respective homes 7:21pm

Later while heading back to Hakase's place Shinichi started having a close chat with Shiho but Shiho still kept her cold Mask...

"They make up good couple right?" Shinichi asked slowly

"Yeah just like a certain other couple I know" she replied it was merely audible.

"Its not what you think Me and Ran were never really a couple, just childhood friends you can say" he replied in straight denial

"Oh but I never referred to Mouri-san" She answered with cold smirk...he understood the fact she was implying hence he sighed.

"So what do you think now about my confess and feelings towards you…?" He changed the topic and blushed awaiting her reply.

"I can't judge but, I am sure you did what best suited the situation" she ignored to stare into his eyes.

"Situation! What do you mean?" he queried in confusion.

"yeah firstly you said me coz you didn't want to make Mouri-san wait for you desperately and feel the pain for uncertain how many years...and secondly to prevent the detective boys from having any dejected feelings in life...especially Yoshida-san would not retain her feelings towards you anymore" She stated it as a matter of fact … he sighed coz she was right on target with circumstantial facts.

He wanted to argue but instead he just sighed and they kept walking in silence pretty awkward indeed.

Shinichi broke the silence asking for dinner in a noodles shop they passed by she didn't want to eat however she just nodded to give him her company for a while… both finished pretty slow and they hardly ate.

They returned home at 9:35pm

Shiho ignored him completely and headed to her room upstairs locked the door grabbed the pillow and made it wet via her warm tears… she just couldn't stop…

The weeping sounds are clearly audible to a sad detective leaning his back on the door… he understood she is sad but still don't know what is bothering her so much tomorrow is her birthday if this continues it would be a worst thing to happen...

They kept themselves isolated in this position just as slaves to their respective thoughts prying around their minds for hours…

Its 12:25am the detective wants to have a talk with her to clarify every bit of things...

Without knocking, without any approval he forcefully breaks in then approaches that sad figure sitting on the floor leaning over the bed…

She responds to the sudden sound of intrusion by quickly fixing her position and in weeping sound she whispered in dimmest possible voice that could be heard 'Kudo-kun' at the same time wiped her recent fresh tears.

"Why can't you believe my feelings only because they have changed drastically" He held onto her shoulders

"Who knows, maybe" now she avoided seeing his face.

"Justify your answer will you?" he shouted making her to face him

"I think you just have feelings for me of sympathy and pity, since my feelings were exposed to you through my diary and you are just making some rash decisions and probably some day you will abandon me just like that..." she stops realizing what she would have said just now…

He heard her but he isn't satisfied as he knew that reply was partial he stopped before disclosing something may be some past memories. "Just like what, glad to share?" he asks in a voice I-am-willing-to share your pain…

"It's just that I want you to cancel my birthday party will you?" she says in a tone I-really-hate-birthdays for some good reason.

"Oh what all I can see is that the birthday is what bothering you, but I want to learn your reason for hating birthdays, can you?" he still hold's her shoulder.

"well I really hate to have flashbacks of sad memories it's a pain you know but since pain is my only destiny and I cant avoid it, so I shall bare it with you" she shows willingness on her face.

He nods and takes her to the bed gently and sits closer by her side

She starts everything in a dim voice that avoids any disputes due to homophones in other way the story is just like no point can be missed especially by a Tantei who has all his interests at excited level…

"I had always loved my birthday as it was a only day I could be with my Onee-chan. As you know my Onee-chan led a fruitful life even though she was stalked by the organization unlike me who was forced to develop a poison ."

/he nods calmly listening/

"yeah I only accepted to make it as my Onee-chan's life was on stake"

"on my last birthday which I had with my Onee-chan, She said that she is joining the organization and after her first mission of bank heist she will request to the higher ups to take her as my replacement, I replied they wont leave me until I finish that poison. She was surprised to hear it but when she understood the motive she told me 'stop even if it results to end of our very lives we just cant give that organization a weapon that they can use on who knows destroying how many innocent lives, we just can't face our conscience being a part of destruction of ones soul right!, even a reason with our lives have to be saved its just selfish… its better to die living for justice rather killing our own conscience to live' I understood her words and accepted the fate that is coming to us"

"On the next very day I denied to Gin, saying ' I shall no longer continue the research on poison' "

"Gin replied casually, he said 'I already know that you don't care whatever happens to you if you reject our request but don't you damn care about your sister' I was silent and scared but as my sister motivated me for dying for justice is important than living a life with sense of justice being nil "

"So I answered boldly with no fear 'yeah I don't care what happens to her, I shall no longer serve you and I shall destroy whole data on the research' "

"Gin didn't feel surprised but confidently replied with is evil grin 'So you don't care if your sister dies right? but what if I give a pain to her soul and a pain which will give her only two options either commit suicide to free herself from the pain or live like a living dead tortured every time with that pain suffocating her soul. A well known pain popularly called as _Rape' I gave up hearing what he intended to do if I refused"

"How can you say I am a murderer just because I chose to save someone from getting a painful grief in the life, a feeling of pain that can never be healed and If what I did classifies me a murderer then I truly am one of those"

Shiho ended the story stupendously crying, and she was taken into the embrace of Shinichi

"Shiho..." whispers Shinichi still holding her tighter in his embrace…but a silence was her reply to him he unhesitatingly continued…

"So finally when I understood, why you act as so untouchable and cold but still its like a page to me of a never ending book, may be I was the one that murdered you by referring you as a murderer once… but I would never abandon anyone especially you - you know and that's why you thought I would rape you earlier"

"No I know you would never ever cause a slightest pain to anyone even giving them a pain unintentionally was impossible from you-you know" Shiho replied a bit comforted still in his embrace.

"How on earth were you so sure that I wouldn't change my mind especially standing by the site of a sexy naked lady-huh?" he gestured her humorously.

"Because you are just like my Onee-chan and hence there was never a doubt in my mind, but I did kick you as a punishment so that you wont intrude in such a freedom especially you fearlessly enter the crime scenes not caring even a naked woman is lying by the side thus you deserved to be called as a pervert for this and a jerk to intrude ones diary, what do you have to say in your innocence Ne-Mr. truthful Freak-San" she says this while releasing herself from his embrace and a smirk is followed with her sarcastic comment.

"oi oi...anyways happy birthday to the queen of sarcasms" he says smiling to her.

"well thank you... poor guy... who wanted a cozy date guess all your dreams are ruined as you are not getting what you wished for, you can give me a kiss during the party if you wish to…" she smirks again nicely this time.

"Then what if I tried to force and do it now what I had wished for-huh?" he turns back as he was embarrassed by her previous statement, but immediately he tantalized and blushed then turned to face her again in disbelief on what he heard her say

She said this "then I wouldn't resist" she too blushed at her own statement.

1:12 am They stared into each others eyes and the cozy night began by a strong passionate long French kiss both caressing each other, researching and exploring each others figures via hands with eyes shutdown.

A while later Shinichi laid over Shiho continued kissing her juicy lips then to allow her take some air and at the same time to grow some more lust he moved to her jaw line then to her pulse point neck a continuous and gradual moaning sound were the proofs that the pleasure is being developed... he used his stiff hands under Shiho's skirt to massage her white muscular thighs…she moaned uncontrollably it went over the limits as the clothes they wore where dumped on the floor all scattered... And for a while they cuddled on the bed pretty much an erotic scene…not later Shiho gave a love bite bruise i.e. a hickey to Shinichi's neck, more like a punishment to act naughtily to an extreme extent…both don't know what went over their heads but they enjoyed every bit of it...

The scene progressed well for hours until 3:48 am as both felt the feeling of dying, bones melting releasing heat everything happening way to early than expected...they couldn't control but scream after absorbing and trying to sustain the severe pain after few flashes they took long breaths in relief and sweated staggeringly, they blushed looking at each other pretty much cos they were embarrassed by the situation…

Conan asked 'why did the reverting happened earlier than estimated?'.  
Ai explicated by saying 'probably the secretion of adrenaline hormone due to excitement and pleasure we were experiencing'  
She was as much embarrassed as he was but however she explained it coldly.

After a while they both sigh, stood up and cleaned the mess... further they got dressed into their mini clothes to suit themselves better in their mini-form it was 4:19 am and they returned to room again.

Conan pointed a fact to query his primary question "yo Haibara, why did you agree to fulfill my wish when you still didn't believe in my confession?"

Ai casually replied to conclude is questioning "Same like you, I felt pity on you back there coz you really wont get enough chances to show your love to me as we can't have temporary pills often esp. during Hakase's absence right?"

He thoughtfully quoted "to show our love we can still do this Ne , even in our child forms!" saying this he seductively starts approaching her and gives a sweet but passionate kiss to Ai's lips both enjoyed it till they required some air they got rattling tired and both slept wrapping the other in their arms yeah but after this Ai's statement "of course we can, I already told you that you can kiss me at the party if you want to"

It was early and pleasant morning a well suited day for ones birthday you could say.

9:22 am Hakase came in with the detective boys…

Actually Hakase reached Beika rather early, and as planned earlier he bought the detective boys along… he used his spare key to unlock the main door.

Behind them 9:30 am Ran Kazuha and Sonoko arrived followed with Yukiko and Hattori coming out of Shinichi's house next door.

Since detective boys were excited for the day and didn't wanted to wait for that strawberry blonde to appear before them hence they enthusiastically moved their way altogether to Ai's room the adults at the scene also decided to follow as they thought wishing altogether would be exciting, they stood by the door it seemed to be open(*yeah the look was damaged due to break-in last night)

They slowly opened and entered with smiling faces to greet but everyone including Hakase Yukiko Ran Sonoko tantalized and froze at the spot almost in strangulation and disbelief to what they saw at the scene .

They saw Conan and Ai sleeping covering one another by their hands crossing, Ai's head resting calmly over Conan's neck i.e on his chest-shoulder region more over Conan was shirtless and Ai was in thin Nighty-shimmy.

They all screamed what the, eh and so on…

Genta yelled in surprise in his maximum strength "Eh... Conan-kun is not wearing any shirt"

Ayumi whispered in disbelief "Temoo Conan-kun and Ai-chan were having a quarrel few days back, and Conan-kun was dead angry over Ai-chan and now I see them romancing, Conan yo Baka... " she shouts at the end

The screaming noises of many voices made those sleeping figures to wake up with a yawn soon numerous shades of red blushing lines on their faces overtook they pushed each other due to embarrassment of the situation…also they frowned heavily in fear

Both tried to explain the situation coming up with something to push off the suspicions but failed miserably however a certain someone was their to help them out

Help was done this way…

"It's shocking but I expected this!" Yukiko exclaimed and sighed(she was acting)

Everyone turned their gaze to Yukiko

Yukiko continued wisely "I can explain what had happen… it must be because of that horror movie these two borrowed from my Shin-chan's collections yesterday, actually these two started regularly watching horror Genere recently when I had taken them with me."

Ran blinks in confusion and queries "So What about that?"

Yukiko again wisely but a dramatic explanation "If my deduction is correct then after watching that horror movie last night Ai-chan must have gotten scared and this brat slept by her side... comforting the birthday girl plus as we all know this brat doesn't seem to get scared by anything and Ai-chan was going to many things recently also as a fact that Hakase was not available plus when this brat must have come to wish her birthday probably at night 12 or so, and then he just couldn't stand see Ai-chan scared hence gave her a company in a sweet sleep right…?" She walked towards them and smiled or rather I-owe-you-both smirk

They both stared at her blinking as they were amazed by her words and skills but though they nodded in agreement.

Mitsuhiko yells in Frustration and anger due to jealousy "But Conan-kun, You shouldn't have slept with her shirtless"

Genta concludes like a typical jerk "Both of you must have romanced well Ne Conan-kun?"

Hattori wants to tease and mock his buddy hence he comments "I must say that this Brat is enjoying his days huh!"

Sonoko trying to participate and tease them...she speaks in her grinning,chuckling accent "Yeah he must have surely enjoyed sleeping with his girlfriend" she said stroking Conan's head,  
Ai simply chuckled whispering "your deduction is absolutely correct Miss Suzuki Sama or you truly are a deduction queen" while Conan furiously muttered back 'you little and oi oi' both chuckle sweetly imagining Sonoko as a Deduction queen pretty ironic as a thought.

Everyone accepted and stopped glaring suspiciously, they all finally sighed in relief… after Sonoko's teasing words

Soon the decorations started and the guest started coming one after the other…

Finally it was over and all the guests were arrived everyone enjoyed fetching good moments from that little party…  
Kaito's continuous and surprised magic trick amazed everyone in the party…

Ai whispers to Conan "don't you find this Kuruba person similar to someone else we know as the phantom thief ki… "

"You caught him right, Yeah he is that Kaito kid, son of first kid who was killed by someone from the black organization, Kaito is doing this to avenge for his father" Conan replied slowly.

"So what the hell is my justice-freak waiting for"Ai exclaims.

"Well a thief must be caught while stealing neither before nor after" Conan says in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Agreed" Ai remarked and continued querying "And about his girlfriend miss Aoko-Nakamoori ?"

"She is daughter of Nakamoori-Kebu who is hunting for kid?" he replied casually

"Pretty brave indeed?" Ai compliments kid and Conan stares her expressions somewhat jealous...haha

However that sharp kid was hearing this and eying on them for a while, he approaches Ai and wishes " happy birthday Miss" and kisses her cheek a chaste one and says "And thanks for the compliment, you Beautiful angel" leaving a bit jealous Conan who whispers 'jerk'...

Further to mock Conan more lot kid performs another simple magic trick by suddenly making a rose appear from Conan's pocket and hands the same to Ai...She smiles as she was somewhat amazed...Conan sighs few chuckle at the scene...

Also not very far Yukiko was hearing them…

Conan continues his whispering chat and says "look at all the couples around here , Kugoro-ojisan is being harassed by Kisaki-sensei must be that his mustaches being the topic (Ai chuckles)  
Takagi-keiji is still scared talking to Satou-keiji(Ai chuckles)  
Megure-kebu is being scolded by his wife Midori-san (Ai chuckles)  
Sonoko is probably shouting on Makato-san for not showing up right time(Ai chuckles)  
Ran is still shy while chatting to handsome males but she is doing pretty well with Araide-Sensei I guess  
Kazuha and Hattori are still quarreling at their little annoying topics (Ai chuckles)...and...  
Aoko-san is waiting for this Robber freak to show up... (Ai chuckles)" ...  
Kaito smiles and weirdly mutters 'oi oi... this tantei freak has hell of the observations'.

Conan continues his lines thoughtfully he says "They all share a good unique bond I must Admit…"

Yukiko smiles as she heard him say all that, she grabs both Conan and Ai tightly and shouts "My My what a lovely dovely pair we have here and the best bond I find is between this cutest couple…"  
Conan and Ai simply blush cutely at her words…

Kaito comes for rescue and says "Eh ..? You are that same pretty old lady"…  
Yukiko blinks at his words dropping Conan and Ai, she was annoyed by his comment hence she says biting her teeth "Didn't I already said you that, pretty and old form a paradox you Ugly little brat"  
Kaito frowns at her furious attitude hence by scratching his head he apologetically defends himself by saying "Gomene miss beautiful"

'and What story these two have now' staring towards Kaito and Yukiko...Ai whispers to Conan who replies 'Yeah Kuruba's Dad, The First kid was the teacher of my mom and Sharon Vineyard who helped them to learn disguising skills'

"oh pretty interesting" Ai finishes…

The detective boys while roaming around…

Genta grins heavily and smiles while he comments this "Megure-kebu surely is lucky Ne Mitsuhiko?"

Mitsuhiko nods cutely and says "So soo"

Ayumi queries as she was confused "Temoo why is Megure-kebu-san lucky ? She was wondering.

Genta gives his reasoning "He was lucky to get a beautiful Midori-onisan as his wife!"

Megure is annoyed Midori blushes and chuckles while everyone else giggle at their words

Again Roaming around

Genta Shouts…"E...Aaa lay laaaay Takagi-Keiji and Conan-kun must belong to same family…Masaka these two are brothers Ne..."

Ai chuckles remembering Conan using the same silly word to act as a child...witnessing Ai's Chuckle Conan sighs...though he liked this best chuckle of the whole day

Everyone else is left surprised…and confused.

Ayumi asks curiously "Why do you say so Genta-kun?"

Genta pointed "Horaa(look/see), Takagi-Keiji has some burn mark or it could be some family seal on his neck…"

Hearing Genta say this everyone turn their gaze towards Takagi.

Takagi and Satou blush heavily and tried to defend themselves shoving hands, all people surrounded them

Observing clearly Sonoko teases "its not a seal mark it's a lovely hickey, probably given by miss Miwako… so both of you are sleeping together huh .What a cute couple from Tokyo metropolitan police department we have here ?"  
Sonoko grins heavily laughing while Takagi and Satou repeatedly shouted 'Chotto Chotto' both continue blushing heavily and smiled shyly giving look of something like yeah-we-give-up.

All of a sudden Mitsuhiko screamed "Chotto Matte Kudasai! ...Then what was Genta implying by saying Conan-kun And Takagi Keiji belong to same family…" he puts on his typical suspecting face

Conan blushes,frowns and whispers 'here we go again'  
Everyone approaching towards Conan and Ai...  
Ai blushes and whispers back frowning 'Hayake(hurry-up) frame some story Tantei-kun'

Conan looks towards Yukiko with a face of help me please but Yukiko was chuckling she gives a look that said ' Gomene Shin-Chan I can't help on this'  
Seeing this look Conan sighs in defeat and now Genta shouts 'Mite Mitee(look look) that lovely Hickey is over here too'  
Now everyone has spotted that hickey on his neck and glare at him suspiciously, he sheepishly covers up by saying "aa ...about that em I.. er ..I tried to scare Haibara yesterday night so she bit me... that's all"?

Detective boys confronting them badly "do you think we will buy that so called Scary night story. Masaka you tried to Rape Haibara-san so she bit you in self defense"  
they all shout at him in Anger … he is trying defend self by shoving hands.

Very soon Genta and Mitsuhiko grab Conan's throat in anger then they shout at Ai...  
"Haibara-san did this Pervert bossed over you once again... We did warn him after he forcefully Kissed you and now how dare he..!" at the end they resumed glaring at Conan

But Ai remains silent in shy observing which Ran speaks..."Sonnaa Conan-kun would never do anything like that Ne Ai-chan"

Ai nods gently in shy and embarrassment

Ayumi observes this hence she speaks "But he must have done it!, He admitted to us once that he had kissed Ai-chan and he also said that he loves Ai-chan and wants to marry her, and I think Ai-chan loves him too they always chat and talk secretly sharing many things and always keep us abstained , but Ai-chan promised me she wont like Conan-kun and I , I like Conan-kun…"

Ayumi starts crying seeing which Kazuha speaks

Kazuha cheerfully consoles her by explaining with a smile "Ayumi-chan if that's the case Conan-kun must have not tried to rape or force on Ai-chan. It simply means both love each other, rather than liking which simply means to have crush towards someone... and don't you think they understand one another and have chosen one another as partner for destiny, Ne Ayumi-chan..?

Kazuha comforts motherly, Hattori is observing her actions closely and blushes, and in turn Hakase is staring at Blushing face of Hattori

Hattori speaks coming closer to Kazuha and Ayumi "Ah Kazuha you will make a good mother you know"

Understanding what Hattori had said both Kazuha and Hattori blush slightly.

Observing them Hakase comments "And Ah... Heiji-kun you will make a good husband you know"

Hatorri and Kazuha now blush heavily while Hakase and others chuckles

Ayumi understands the fact hence stops crying and Nods also she Cheers up and gives best wishes to Conan and Ai...

Sonoko deduces suspiciously and with her usual funny attitude "Its pretty weird that two relatives have such similarities and fates... you know Shinichi has fallen for that Miyano lady and this cousin of Shinichi has fallen for this Haibara blonde... , I don't know why but I do find that Miyano lady and this Haibara equally cold and untouchable queens also both Shinichi and Conan do share similar jerkiness if its either playing as detectives or seeking a girlfriend. In simple terms both are Jerks"

Sonoko shouts at the end laughing like a witch as she finishes this like a typical Sonoko hahahaaaahahhaaaa...hahahaaaahahhaaaa...

Now Yukiko participating to tease them she quotes "And probably this cute little brat is taking the advantage of being appointed as a bodyguard by Shin-Chan, Ne Ai-chan ?"

Yukiko smiles everyone continue chuckling, Conan is left speechless and blushes...Ai slowly chuckle till lips.

Kaito thoughtfully concludes to the crowed "Advantage you say seems to me like this brat has considered the bodyguard license as a marriage certificate huh?" he smirks teasing Conan, amplified chuckling or giggling is continued in surroundings, Conan sighs in defeat and replies in a whisper 'You flirty freak'

Nodding to Kaito's words Hattori mutters "sou-da-nou, Kaito-kun"

Araide and Makoto joins the conversation altogether both speak at once "isn't it strange that this boy is liked by so many Girls at once?"

Eri staring towards Kugoro she commented this proudly "Yeah me too heard of them from Ran... that Conan-kun is liked by many girls around and Ai-chan too is asked by many boys or so i heard but she coldly rejects all the jerks around , I think she has that ice cold character like me..."

Further Eri Smirks towards Ai while Ai blinks like a dumb

Conan chuckles and whispers 'Yeah no doubt about it, a bit overconfident and stubborn like you, never mind the beautiful looks you both have...quite the similarities huh... hahahaha'

Hearing this whisper Ai blushed and a bit irritated she gazes towards him in frustration and whisper 'then you must share character with that mustached Man- huh'

Conan whispers back ' Oi oi, God-forbid if me and that old timer have the same character'

Observing all the conversations around Satou speaks...

Satou exclaims "but at last I guess that this Famous Icy Queen Haibara wins his Heart..."

Everyone present at the party stare at this young couple

Conan and Ai blushes and feeling proud form past conversations until

Yes until Kugoro comes interfering to take his revenge from Eri

Kugoro proudly says to Araide and Makato "what strange do you find about it huh, Probably he must have learned to win hearts of beautiful young ladies from the great detective renowned Kugoro Mouri" He finishes the ending words with his loud Noise of Laughing Aahhhaaahaaa Ahaahahahaaa a typical Kugoro Immediately he stops and freezes as a dumb as stiff Eri's hands are imprinted on his face like Twin chiral mirror images on both the cheeks all others present at the party start giggling...

Meanwhile when Kugoro had said this "what strange do you find about it huh, he must have learned to win hearts of beautiful young ladies from the great detective renowned Kugoro Mouri" and before Eri left the print on his face.

Ai whispered to Conan "I was right back then Ne Tantei mustached-man"

Hearing her say that and putting it together with the evidences around...Conan sighs in defeat his biggest throughout the story...he slaps his forehead and stares towards Kugoro's slapped face and Lazily he whispers "thanks for Teaching me, you jerk!"

Ai replies with a smirk "look who is talking"

Immediately Conan says "oi oi, You little"

Ai promptly replied "Sorry, but Thanks for the party" and approaches him seductively saying "I always believed your confession to be as true as the fact that I love you"

She ends it by kissing him right there and then

Conan responds by pulling her closer via grabbing her waist and making that kiss to be a longer -french-passionate...Ai crosses her hands on his neck

Seeing this sudden deep romance the people giggling suddenly froze in disbelief silence in the party hall

While the silence is established the romancing couple stopped for a while and shouted 'it's a birthday present as promised' and resumed romancing...continued kissing...

The impact and impression of this long kiss and romance between this young couple that was left on the people present in the party were... few of anger, few of smile, few of blush, few of understanding overall no body confronted them again Hahaa.

End of Chapter 7 = It's all Happening...all hurt comfort love fun humor romance and much more

End of the Story

How was it did u like please review my other story is ready guys' just documenting is pending , sorry for any sort of errors if any will soon rectify


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 1: The research started from love and hate**

* * *

Fanfic: Ai's Dairy- Creation revelation outcome

Conan-Ai / Shinichi-Shiho

Rated T+

Summary : Ai's Dairy decides her fate

Genere Romance Love Hate Desire Care Sci-Fi Teen Sacrifice Mystery Detective Violence Revenge Blood Weapon Action Adventure FBI Black-Hidden Organization.

Author: hai-edogowa

Disclaimer: If I Owned DC then Conan And Ai would Have better Story between them .

AN: This Fanfic comprised of few chapters is my first imagination based on my favorite characters Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho–Kudo Shinichi /Edogawa from Detective Conan Series.

Characters are of course Shinichi/Conan, Ai/Shiho/Sherry, Gin, Peeler, Chamby, Ale, Ran Mouri, and Agasa Hakase, Jodie, other FBI Agents , Officers from TMPD , BO Members , Detective Boys, Hattori Heiji, Kazuha, Kuruba Kaito/Kaito KID(Phantom Thief), Aako Nakamoori,Kudo Yukiko,Kudo Yusako Etc

Pls review All .I Apologize for English and other errors. Will correct them and have corrected a bit for improving self...

Chapter 1 = The research started from love and hate.

Authors POV:

3 years since Edogawa Conan was born ...an alias taken by Kudo Shinichi a 17 year bold teenage detective. Who was unfortunately or by fate force was biologically reverted to that of a child 6years.

Now he is a 9year old boy when actually he is 20years. A similar situation is another blonde with strawberry hair Haibara Ai(9years now) ...an alias taken by Miyano Shiho(20years true age) (Sherry referred by BO)  
She was the sole creator of the poison (ATPX 4869) responsible for the reverting forms off these two, although the poison was meant to delete any trace of being detected in autopsy... it was a hidden weapon used by one of the most mysterious and foxy organization of crimes named as Black organization here as BO.

After 3years of patience and struggle the boy with spectacles(Conan) was angry or say rather frustrated as he was focusing on darker side of being trapped in a child's body i.e. he has to waste time again... lose his pride being famous detective... and not being able to meet his sweetheart etc..  
Totally neglecting the brighter sides of the same the boy rushes to Hakase's house in outrage to blast and yell harshly on a certain strawberry blonde.

Overtaken with his anger he says "oyee Haibara"

Ai was taking her head cool and glancing at fashion magazine

Lowering the magazine and facing the boy... Ai says "Nani?"

Conan replies with a bored and serious face "I need it now with no further delay, the permanent cure. Am getting bored of this life"

Ai understanding his demand speaks up straight forwardly "I can't help anymore I'm already trying my best ….making unique formula-es-Precipices for your doses. You may become immune someday if you repeatedly try these temporary dozes so wait for the Perfect antidote" She says this coolly with a smirk on her face.

Listening to this he outbursts further shouting "You murderer of Shinichi and uncertain how many others" further he added "You disgust me" and left the place arrogantly leaving shaken and dazzled Hakase and Ai.

Ai asks with pale face and crying "Hakase, is he right about me?"

Hakase shows a concerned face and mutters "aah... Ai-kun"

She hied to the upstairs, locks herself in her room and grabs a pillow to cry.

End of Authors POV

Ai's POV:

(All this in her diary she wanted to write her all experience personal and research related info in some notes in a regular diary - titled as 'Read this after my Death')

{A/N:this dairy POV ends just before she leaves to surrender herself in upcoming chapters}

(Ai's Dairy-first part starts)

First of all to this diary I titled it so because the only reason I was living after losing everyone important to me in my life was I found someone more important to me... but after the recent incident my only hope to be alive was killed, so I am awaiting for my death hence the so called name.

I realized its my fault, hence I decided to help him at any cost therefore I resumed my research , working with various journals on human cell growth and similar medical developments.

Next day with detective boys at school. I observed an interesting clue or a theory on lizards regenerative cells to accelerate cell growth and more.

The observation was lead this way at Teitan elementary science lab

Ayumi heralds "Sugoi(awesome) the lizard got his tail back like a magical recovery?"

Genta with a weird suspicious face speaks up "hoy Conan masaka someone glued it last night?"

Mitsuhiko with a nice chuckle whispers "haha Genta-kun that's funny"

Conan with is usual deducing face remarks a fact by explaining "The fact is that the tail of lizard regenerates by a rapid cell growth at the breached portion. A well known regeneration phenomena"

Genta exclaims in surprise "Conan you know a lot …. seriously what's your age huh?"

Observing their little conversation I declared in a shock "Excellent... this could be researched as a medical boon...this Fact was just out of my mind" in a weak and sick voice due to debilitation.

Ayumi whispers in a tone of sympathy "Ai-chan your voice is low and face is pale did something happen, looks like you are avoiding sleep and diet"

Conan a bit frustrated with presence of Ai suggests "Leave her by herself she is not a decent child like one of you here, she can take care of herself" further he adds sounding bitter and angry "Better leave her alone she is dangerous like plague and virus"

Ayumi facing Conan shouts in an unhappy tone " you sound pathetic towards Ai-chan"

Genta bossily questions "Oyee Bakane how can you ever say that?"

Mitsuhiko with an annoyed expression shouts "apologize right away!"

Conan lazily replies saying "why the heck should I apologize when the fault is certain someones" rudely pointing towards Ai

The detective boys were left stupefied and rather confused.

I ran away from that spot, crying fast to Hakase's place.

And in meanwhile I lost my energy due to continuous crying and nonstop work also I lost vital nutrients,health due to inadequate food intake.

I saw my face in mirror it was no less than a zombie but I can't stop not until I find the required resolution for Kudo.

**time passes**

**time passes**

**time passes**

Successful completion of test on rats all 9 returned to their normal state 6 days and 7 hours average endurance time(about 150 hours) of this interesting drug.  
That Regenerative cell concept is proving crucial though the initial stage of the research is giving temporary effects.

Since humans are cold blooded compared to rats also the antibodies action to reverse the antidote effect... the time of endurance can be approximated to 100 hours(70 percent of rat result) and positive point is that its 4 times better than the previous research.

I guess the odds for this evolving as a permanent cure are above 35/100. But to complete the same I need the complete APTX 4869 data from the hands of the organization which is highly Impossible hence I must get help from some other professionals having knowledge on cell growth and reverse antibody effect.

I hope Kudo-kun realizes my efforts and forgive me for ruining his life. But I am sure the sense of justice he holds he can never understand a murderer.

And like he always says one truth prevails.  
The truth is  
I m a murderer, I ruined his life plus I destroyed many other lives uncertain how many.

At the same time the truth is that I love him and he can never be mine.

Meanwhile Hakase came to check on me...the only one I believe who cares for me like a father.

He says "Aah Ai-kun its 2days already since you sealed yourself in the lab, lack of sleep,food and sun light you really look exhausted don't take Shinichi's words onto your head its just that he lost his temper and sounded bitter"

I replied calmly "eventually he is right about it there's no denial for that right? And my face, my face must suffocate him"  
Then at the end I cried stupendously and passed out.

I woke up after 8 hours of unwanted sleep and saw Hakase on a chair in my room.  
He said that Doctor had advised me to have a good sleep and healthy food.

I replied casually "but I can' take his advice as a reason to skip the work right?"

Finally I decided to resume work after having dinner...

I realized that I must at least make 2-5 doses for this 100hour antidote and other fresh test powder for the research.  
Also this must not be tested onto Kudo first as he has taken number of temporary dozes already.

Hence it's decided that I myself will be the test subjected of my research.

End of Chapter 1 = The research started from love and hate.

A/N:I know few are out of characters since its initial portion of the long story hope it gets better as the story progresses. Pls review lolz('s). will be back soon with continuation. Also note Ai's chat with her diary is still in process

* * *

**Chapter 2: The research might result in death part1**

* * *

Chapter 2 = The research might result in death part 1

Successful cell growth with 99% efficiency and with desired multiplication factors on my APTX 4869 Poisoned Blood… However the depression in the concentration of this lethal poison are not effective… somehow if the poison traces drop down to nearly 1-2% of present concentration then our antibodies may resist its effect and it hence can be burgeoned to be a permanent cure.  
And this research is incomplete and can not be further advanced without the APTX 4869 Data, but I shall try my best to find out the required solution with or without the information.

Oh it seems that I used about 370 ml of my blood too much for a child's body. Before testing it on my self I must get some health then on purpose cold.

Also Hakase informed me earlier that Kudo is out of Tokyo for a while with another freak of his kind Hatorri-kun. Both having a strong sense of justice I wonder what they are doing...

(night 7 30 pm)

(End of long Ai's Dairy-first part)

Meanwhile At Osaka mountain villa Conan and Hatorri on there mysterious case

Hatorri whispers in a weird teasing attitude "oi ya Kudou . what ya thinking huh. Masaka you are missing that Haibara lady huh"

Conan replies in a fight back tone also in a bit anger "oye cut the crap don't call her name it hurts me" further he justifies saying "I am actually thinking about this murder case. If my deduction is correct then this person is the one that poisoned the village chief and must be responsible for unsolved crimes happened in the recent past...but ?"

Hatorri mutters back in a weird surprise "But 'what' huh?"

Conan continues pointing various facts "If culprit is definitely this person then why didn't he shoot him from distance he is pretty good at shooting … an excellent Ace shooter, so why take the risk of poisoning for which he must approach to the chief well enough to commit this forbidden crime?"

Hattori bossily states his reasoning's "oye Baka. If he had shot the chief to death then undoubtedly he would be treated as the prime suspect so he avoided both his and bullet trace by committing crime in unusual manner to his skills."

Conan got alarmed this instance and now in a deep thought talking to self "Avoid leaving the bullet trace, avoid leaving the bullet trace. That day … that day at the wonder park encounter with Gin.. Vodka... It is evident that after I was attacked by Gin, Vodka would unhesitatingly shot me to death but to avoid leaving any bullet trace Gin forced me to take a poison which is untraceable in the autopsy this one APTX 4869. So if not for this poison I would have gone to the other world rather than luckily surviving as a child".  
He cries internally realizing all this 'Haibara is at no fault I was...I was being selfish with the mask of greediness on my face . Damn what have I done'. He repents within himself

Hatorri a bit surprised then continues in a teasing voice "Oyee ya Kudou what ya thinking now, Eh...my my Kudou is crying ?"

Conan exclaims in dim voice "Aah Hatorri I must get back the earliest to Haibara and also I must apologize for everything. But after we take down this culprit with all the proofs right on target by tomorrow."

Hatorri a bit understanding though continues in a teasing voice "Narakhudo ( I see ) Kudo is really missing that little lady. Okay finish this early and I'll come along"

(night 8 30 pm)

Back in Tokyo at Hakase's house, basement downstairs lab

(Ai's Dairy second part continue)

I created four 100 hour pills with my recent fascinating research. I used up almost all chemical and drug compounds available in lab.

Now as far as to advance this research to find the permanent cure, I need to gather some help and info . I hope the research center... the one which I browsed on net may prove to be some what helpful.

Research center Name: Department of research on human cell growth and advanced bio-technical laboratory.  
Location: Haido city , Tokyo.

It's decided then, since I can't approach the professionals as Haibara Ai so I shall take the drug early morning then leave to the research center with the created portions of temporary antidote compounds and my freshly drawn blood as a test sample. I shall take a nap then.  
(night 11 40 pm).

Today I woke up at 5 am, enthusiastic about the day, I took the drug at 5 15 am now am back to my true form after a severe pain, sweating and finally a relief say for about rough 100hours.

To disguise myself I wore spare of specialized glasses made by Hakase (to help Kudo) plus I wore a fancy button kind looking listening device on my dress as a fashion mark, Also I took a spare Wrist watch that Kudo uses to tranquilize someone during emergencies.  
Also I've informed Hakase about every thing He's supporting me, Also he gave me money along with Kudo's Wallet saying he won't mind about it. I unwillingly took it eventually.

7 am, I headed to the Research center.

8 40 am I reached the center. I entered the campus then to the main entrance then the hall way towards the receptionist. I showed her the online appointment that I took to meet Professor Weldon John, A Pathologist and master in cell biology.

A while later I was allowed to meet him.

Professor and his team are kind they agreed to help me with my research and making reports on the same.

They allowed me to conduct the research tests under their guidance and monitoring...since they too hoped that my research may evolve as medical boon to disabled human and much more fascinating as a mystery to study.

It took about 2 ½ hour for completion of the test with my blood and the prepared drug... an experiment along with a little seminar from me, I made it look like I am an actual student researching in this field.

They said me that reports to my your research and experiments will be available by evening and one of the team member will call me to intimate me before I could collect the same also they said me that the I may approach them for any correspondence in this research any time in future .

13:27 I decided to feed my hungry belly so I decided to eat at cafeteria at the research center. It's strange that I got that feeling here... that pressure that aura of presence from those BO. I concluded its due to the overwork as the aura and the pressure faded quickly.

A while later I returned to Hakase's place, chatted with him about the day and then rested for a while until at 17:02 I got a mail from a research team member regarding the reports.

'Your research reports are ready kindly collect the same at around 19:00 at Beika Blue Bell Hotel Room 2014 '

I hied to that place in a flash with a floppy disk to save info in soft and non document form.

End of Chapter 2 = The research might result in death part 1

A/N:What happens later?. Also note that Ai's chat with her Diary is still going on…

Pls Review...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The research might result in death part2**

* * *

Chapter 3 = The research might result in death part 2

18:22 I entered the hotel building then moved along the ground floor lobby and then headed towards the lift to 20th floor (the destination).

18:34 now at the lobby of 20th floor. I saw one of the person I happened to see somewhere at the research center he was along with a strange female. Both Just Happened to come out of room 2008 I wondered if it's them I have to meet in room 2014.

I started to approach them, then all of a sudden I panicked internally, this feeling again that pressure from before, I stared at them helplessly from behind in surprise and fear to see them heading to room 2014, thinking 'Masaka these two from that organization are researching secretly as undercover at research center'...'No Can't Be, No Way'.

These two are from that BO there's no mistake. I then stepped backward started to run away, but I stopped for a while thinking 'Should I inform Kudo, no never, that fool will try to investigate and risk his life, I must behold this to myself'  
I decided to retreat

(18:41)'Wait a minute'

'If I can sneak into this room 2008 then maybe I can get the info on the drug APTX4869 from their computers'

Eventually I decided to knock as I knew that the organization can't be so unsecured therefore one of their assistants(or member) must be in this room 2008, plus those two are gone to the other room 2014 so its best chance for retrieving the drug data a golden opportunity! .

(18:48) As the door opened I quickly tranquilized the assistant guarding the room and rushed to the computer present in this room.

Access code Name : Sherry.  
Password : Moriarty.

File APTX4869, Wow all the data is present...safe and sound as needed finally I hope the permanent cure which Kudo is demanding would be ready with ease .

Later I quickly transferred the drug data to my floppy. Download Finished!

I took the floppy and was ready to escape.

(19:07) All of a sudden while I was retreating from room I heard someone approaching the room 'must be those two' I thought therefore I hid behind the door. As they entered they were tantalized seeing their assistant lying down unconscious, I quickly made my way towards the exit but that strange woman grabbed me I resisted and tried to escape and finally I pushed her with force and quickly got in to the lift, later to the hallway and then in a taxi to Hakase's place .

As I was returning to home ensuring no one following me, I heard a sound from tiny speakers from this glasses cord that am wearing now.

'I guess must be the time when I was fighting with that lady my fancy button i.e the listening device was dropped somewhere'

I can clearly hear them.

Female's voice... kind of surprised "Peeler - Damn she got away. Who is she?"

Peeler replied thoughtfully and a bit frustrated "Aah No doubt about it. She was Miyano Shiho or The so called Sherry. Ale! how did she managed to sneak in here you fool!"

Ale stated with humble attitude "Gomene(sorry) brother, she used something to tranquilize me..."

I whispered to myself "Ale Peeler must be their code names given by the organization I see"

Ale calmly announced "Chamby she downloaded that drug data but she left something unintentionally here... I found it near the computer table a wallet or something."

I whispered to myself once again "No way. Damn I left it there. What now?" and that female must be "Chamby"

Peeler a bit relieved and smiles gently stating "Hmm something finally to track our brave scientist Sherry"

Chamby interrupts by remarking "Also the drug Data she downloaded must be in this floppy here.. I managed to retrieve back from her. She failed to get what she wanted..."

I continued listening to their conversation they must be planning for something.

20:52 I reached home and asked Hakase to pay for the taxi.

Hakase asked in a confirmatory and concerned tone " Ai-kun you don't have enough money left...you are sweating a lot what is it ?"

I quickly replied "Its nothing Hakase I just lost Kudo's wallet somewhere..."

I Continued to listen them …' but what are they planning?'

Chamby remarking in simple word "Aah, all this wallet has is some money, a credit card under some Kudo Shinichi's name, and a pic of a teen boy probably with his girl friend. Look here"

Peeler states in a shock and surprised tone "What name did u just say Kudo Shinichi, let me have a look. No Way..."

Ale asks in kind of curious tone "Brother What happened?"

Peeler thoughtfully deduces "I see. Kudo Shinichi was a high school detective back there some 3yrs ago also one of those who were fed that untested under-research poison ATPX 4869 and only one whose death was not officially announced but was reported to be confirmed by none other than our scientist Sherry"

Chamby queries in surprise "What? Who forced to poison him?"

Peeler coldly states "Gin ! But it seems he Failed to finish his target and must be for an only occasion"

Ale alarms up and suggests "So we must Hurry and inform this to Gin"

Bang, a Gun shot

I was stunned 'what was that, a gun shot?'

Chamby in disbelief or surprise mutters "Eh..? Why did you shoot him?"

Peeler clarifies with an evil smile saying "So that he can no longer be loyal to his boss i.e Gin. Also Chamby this information must be held between only us and we can make use of this as an advantage"

Chamby understanding the cruel intentions replies happily "You mean to treat that arrogant bastard Gin a lesson of his life?"

Peeler states another obvious fact "Yeah. We shall meet Anokata (that person) and disclose this info and of course Gin will be punished by him."

Chamby points out the drawback in the plan "But we Can't let Sherry go away and plus we don't have any track or Whereabouts of this Kudo Shinichi?"

Peeler smirks as he found a clue "Of course not, And I have just the required lead ?"

Chamby a bit confused hence queries "And...What is that lead huh?"

Peeler explains the lead he has pointing directly "This Woman with Kudo Shinichi, A High school Karate Champion Mouri Ran daughter of world famous detective Mouri Kugoro"

Chamby again in understanding tone "So you mean if we have this Ran we can eventually have our target Shinichi and Sherry right?"

Peeler exclaims "Bingo!"

Chamby nods and states in rash "So I shall prepare for the action and we then head to Mouri Tantei Agency"

Peeler concludes "yeah we gotta Hurry up!"

I was tantalized after learning about their plans 'No Way they planning to attack the agency and kidnap Ran or much worse'

'I must stop them, but how' I stood for a while thinking deeply

'I can never let Mouri-san's life in jeopardy, coz she is very important to Kudo'

I alarmed up now 'yeah this is the only possible and best way, I've decided for the best solution'  
I can only hope it works out for good

Okay must be the last few lines in this diary which for sure I can never write again in future

"Kudo if you are reading this then it means I've gone to the other world, but try to forgive me if you can" 'I have always loved you'

(Finally end of Ai's long chat with her diary)

End of Chapter 3 = The research might result in death part 2

A/N: She even wrote the conversation between those BO Members that she heard. But What is she planning…?

Pls review lolz's .

* * *

**Chapter 4: The research might result in death part3**

* * *

Chapter 4 = The research might result in death part 3

Authors POV:

(night 21:40)

Shiho calmly whispers to Hakase "Hakase give this to Kudo. This is the temporary 100 hour pill I talked about earlier, Do you remember?Tell him two more will be available in the basement inside desk any time"

Hakase is a bit confused by her voice and expressions however he humbly replies "yeah... but Ai-kun you must give this to Shinichi yourself I am sure he will be glad and he will definitely appreciate you for your hardship that you have been through to create this antidote"

Shiho slowly replies in dimmest voice possible "I hope he will. But he may hate to see a face of murderer"

Hakase shows expression of sobering and sympathy and only managed to mutter "Aww Ai-kun..."

Shiho gives a warm hug to her so called Father and she walks away the next very instance.

Hakase watches her but still highly confused and in an unknown fear.

Shiho then goes to the basement lab and puts Kudo's Pic, Conan-Ai's Pic, her sister's Miyano Akemi's pic inside her diary and puts it inside of the desk and pills ahead.  
She turns off the speaker in that special glasses and places the same on the table top and moves out of the lab and out of the house and while heading to Beika park 9th block she makes a call...

Meanwhile Conan and Hatorri wrapped the case successfully and almost returning back...

Conan tells Hatorri those incidents and how he was harshly treating Haibara.

Hatorri gives him relief by saying him not to worry and every thing will be all right, after he apologizes...

(22:01 Shiho On the Phone ?)

Shiho speaks formally though a bit in hurry "Mus-hi Mus-hi, Jodie Sensei. It's me Ai Haibara right now I am in my adult form for temporary, I need an important favor from you?"

Jodie was surprised by her sudden call and her statements however she calmly "Ai-chan–Nani? Are you alright?you sound terrified where are you?"

Shiho continues again casually "Nandimunai(nothing), its just that I am out of station for a while to lay low don't worry, I just messed up with some things I'll tell you know about it later, but its very important right now to guard Mouri detective agency some BO members are after Mouri-san and Detective agency its confirmed so hurry up...please." she pleaded desperately at the end.

Jodie was tantalized by her words especially her pleading voice and involvements of BO she revived and finally replied "What the...Ai-chan… okay fine then I'll guard the agency right away but tell me the whole story"

Shiho calmly wanted to conclude the call as soon as possible "Gomene Jodie-sensei, I don't have enough time at present... I shall tell you about it later if possible, its not the right time. Please save them…I can only trust you and FBI since Edogowa-kun is not here at present...Sayonaraa."

(Phone Call ended 22:04)  
{Jodie-sensei is left highly confused and still in shock due her words}

Very soon Shiho mails those BO members who are almost reaching the detective agency 5th block...

"This is Sherry, If you head to the agency then you will be held by the FBI's check on your own if you doubt, I am fed up of hiding and running and now I am willing to surrender meet me at Beika park 9th block"

Shiho is hoping that they will see those FBI Guarding the agency and change their plan…  
She was right eventually.

22:25 Shiho was stalling the park when a sound alerted her.

Peeler coldly whispers "So the mail was right, Sherry has surrendered finally haa" a smile of satisfaction on his face

Sherry sarcastically exclaims "so you thought I was kidding" she smirks at the end

Bang!

Chamby strikes Shiho's head with the metallic body of the gun.

Shiho falls down unconsciously after the sudden merciless attack from back .

22:36 Peeler then loads her in the car and leaves the park with Chamby.

22:38 Conan and Hatorri reached Beika and Hakase's place.

Ding dong! door bell rings

Conan in surprise "Oh it seems the door is open its too dangerous..."

Hatorri weirdly mutters "Well that lady must be probably sleeping by now why don't you wait until its morning"

Hakase enters the living room and yawningly speaks "Oh Shinichi-kun, Heiji-kun too"

Conan quotes in stubborn accent "oye Hakase don't leave the door unlocked, I've said you many times before right?"

Hakase alarms hearing his words "No way I did lock the door masaka Ai-kun..." at the end he stares to the room up stairs

Conan hurries to the room but only to find it empty then rushes to the basement empty again...

Conan screams with a furious face "Hakase she's no where here...what's going on"

Hakase quickly responds after recalling "I don't know anything, Ah...today Ai-kun was behaving strange after she took a latest temporary pill. She made for you too look one she handed to me and she told that other two will be in the basement desk for future purpose"

Hatorri is tantalized so is Conan...Conan speaks up agitated "What, She turned to her true form but why?"

Hakase recalls few incidents and states "Aah recently she was researching a lot for the antidote and then she made this so called 100 hour pill. She did say something about going to research center to advance this initial research for the same she turned back but only for temporary... lately she was making research notes in her diary…"

Conan again furious but in painful voice "Masaka she...she ran away... coz I was rude to her..."

Hakase realizing the possibility whispers in pain "Sonnaa..."  
Hatorri sadly realizes and understands the situation.

Conan whispered thoughtfully "But I promised to protect her why did she have to do that...?"

Hatorri recalling his words of sad phrase calmly remarks "its not your fault completely how can you protect something don't want to be protected? just forget her you don't even like her right?"

Conan kneels down and whispers in ultimate pain "yeah but...its my fault however"

Hakase in dimmest ailing voice whispers "Ahh Shinichi-kun but where will she go...?"

Conan in dead sobering grief "How cruel of me I .. I abandoned her, she left at her own will... I know but it eventually mean that I abandoned her?"

This conversation was going on for a while until...

Ding dong! Door bell rings again

Everyone reviving in a flash and hoping/concluding it could be Ai.

Hatorri teasingly commented "Kudou your lady is back I guess..."

Conan weirdly "oi oi, my lady Hahaha..." though he blushes a little.

Hakase rushes towards door and was surprised to see who it exactly was, however he spoke "oh Jodie-kun"

Conan surprised again and whispered "Jodie-sensei?"

Jodie calmly states "oh cool kid you are back from Osaka. Don't worry our Agents are guarding Ran-chan and the agency" she smirks humbly at the end

Conan dazzles at her statements and slowly whispers in shock "What the... guarding the Agency...What do you mean?" He shows a confused face. So did Hakase and Hatorri

Jodie observed his reaction and was surprised for a while she recovers quickly and explains the fact recalling few things "Ah about that... I got Ai-chan's call a while ago she said me something like 'I am out of station for a while to hide, don't worry, I just messed up with somethings but its very important right now to guard Mouri detective agency coz some BO members are after Mouri-san and Detective agency its confirmed so hurry up...please protect them' " She explained it with similar tone made by Shiho every one froze hearing it in confusion and started processing her words...

Hatorri slowly queried "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jodie continues again calmly recalling the phone conversations "I was shocked by her words too, she sounded extremely terrified... I asked her but she said 'Gomene Jodie-sensei, I don't have enough time at present... I shall tell you about it later if possible, its not the right time. Please save them…I can only trust you and FBI since Edogowa-kun is not here at present' and" she paused for a while

Conan was processing her words but paused sensing the incompleteness in her statement so he questioned slowly "and what?"

Jodie quoted in a dim voice "she said 'Sayonaraa!'…"

Conan and others are shocked to hear all this rather looked like they were froze to death on spot

End of authors POV

Conan's POV:

'its all my fault, is she trying to commit suicide, or did run away somewhere but where?'  
'but why to secure the agency and protect Ran'

'Somethings odd'

I shouted with a desperate tone  
"oye Hakase tell me more about the recent incidents when I was out"

Hakase humbly answered "Ah...she spent day night on the research, she rarely took time to eat, she was making her research notes in her weird diary, she also stated that it may be possible to find the permanent cure if the research progresses well...for the same she was trying to find help from some research center"

Hatorri and me both in shock muttered simultaneously "weird diary!?"

Hakase justified saying "Aah it's the title of the diary 'read after my death..'"

Everyone were dazzled once again

'research' 'temporary dote 100hours' 'protect the agency' 'give pills to Kudo' 'messed up with somethings' 'shall explain later if possible' 'if possible' 'Sayonaraa'  
'Sayonaraa'

End Conan's POV

Authors POV:

23:28 Conan alarms up and screams furiously "Masaka"

Conan rushes to her room to search any thing suspicious or important but only finds a wet pillow...  
He stands helplessly imaging the pain she was feeling recently due to his harsh attitude on her...

Hatorri interrupts his array of painful imaginations by slowly whispering "oh it seems she was crying isn't it, must be taken bye your harsh words"

Conan mutters back in dimmest possible voice "yep...its my fault totally from the beginning, she is gone... but it doesn't seem that she ran away or that she is trying to commit suicide. There's something more..."

Hatorri gently quotes "hmm we may find something from her diary if you are willing to read..."

Conan was shaken hearing him say that "What the...What do you mean... You found her diary?"

Hattori gently deduces "yeah in lab desk beside some box containing extra pills. Actually as I heard about the diary I wanted to find it, I knew it would be in the lab rather than in the room, since she was spending more time in lab for your sake also she was making research notes so it must be in the lab right? simple deduction you missed back"

Conan mutters hearing his lengthy and a bit annoying deduction "oi oi, its time to be serious?"

Hatorri a bit nimble for an instance declares "hai(roger)?"

Conan took the diary in his hand and thoughtfully and In a dilemma he whispered "should I open it, read it, it's a girls diary eventually, regardless of it containing research stuff?"

Jodie interfering the conversation between the two stated "Ahem... so cool kid is shy. But you always unhesitatingly rush to all sort of murder scenes not bothering if a naked person esp. a woman is lying so what's bothering you now"

Conan humbly remarks "You sound like Ai" staring towards her.

Hatorri a bit alerted now... points out "Eh..? you are calling her Ai . Don't tell me that.."

He was cut off by Conan who quickly declared "Its no time for that. Anyway we must gather as much as information available from all sources. So Jodie-sensei its better if you read it we shall hear it.."

24:00 Jodie starts reading non stop... and by 1:50 am its done. All others were listening attentively at the same time staring at those pics found inside the diary...

All were crying throughout but only Conan is tantalized in highest internal pain and kneels down .

Hatorri crying painfully like a cute child quotes "oye Kudou you don't even cry hearing a sad story... Bakane"

Hakase in dim voice and calmly states "aah Shinichi-kun I was aware that Ai-kun had feelings towards you but never imagined it may be this strong... look at these pics in her dairy you were special for her always"

Jodie joining the little conversation wisely quotes "Yeah I always knew that Ai-chan really loved you and Cool kid it looks like you have been strangulated to death but its no time for all this, don't you want to save her..? I wonder what was that best plan she came up with."

Hatorri simply deduces "isn't it evident that she surrendered to save others from harms way..."

Hakase understanding everything whispers in disbelief "Sonnaa (No way)..."

Conan stands ….everyone is eying on him now

End of Chapter 4 = The research might result in death part 3

A/N: What is he going to do now...?

Please review…

* * *

**Chapter 5: The research might result in death part4**

* * *

Chapter 5 = The research might result in death part 4

Authors POV(continuing)

02:27am Conan stands hard then rushes to get some of his mature clothes then takes that pill from Hakase and swallows it.  
After a while 02:44am Kudo Shinichi is back, he then rushes to the basement and gets those glasses, hopping to hear from it...

Conan or Rather Shinichi shouts with Frustrated Look "Damn! the batteries are gone"

Hakase quickly responds by saying "I shall fix them right away..."  
He takes those to his lab

Hatorri thoughtfully whispers various facts "How cruel they even murdered their own member, guess she is already been killed for betraying? Or As per the dairy stated they wanted to submit Kudo and Sherry to their boss without dealing with that assassin Gin... So chances of her being still alive are more"

Jodie humbly quotes all the info that she gathered "I hope so... I found info about those staying in room 2008 Blue Bell Hotel Paul Walthaty code name Peeler, Louis Janet code name Chamby are from America if the information is correct they recently moved to Tokyo and joined the research center... but to think of them supporting that BO is a shame. Although information about the dead Man found in that room is still unknown..."

Shinichi whispers in dim voice "If Anything happens to Ai then I shall not spare them..." he was tensed nevertheless determined.

Hatorri consoling him "Calm down Kudou..But Where on earth could they have taken her to?"

Jodie responds to his query "Our agents checked out all possible places they could have been, but no trace of them being anywhere..."

3:42 am

Hakase enters the living room and announces "Shinichi-kun the glasses are fixed"

Shinichi hurries and put them on with the cord in his ear.

3:51am He hears 'sound of car door being locked' also hears some low two unique voices he concludes 'must be those'

Peeler slowly whispers "Hurry lets get in"

Chamby replies "Lay her down let her wake up…."

Chamby continues "Peeler .What do you know About this woman...?"

Peeler replies stating the known facts "She Betrayed the organization, Gin is aggressively after her for years ever since she escaped... She was a brilliant scientist just like her father and an excellent asset to our organization…also she is the one that created that lethal weapon.. which our organization uses."

Chamby surprised and recalling states "You mean?"

Peeler affirms by replying "Yeah APTX 4869"

Shiho woke up whispering pain and in dim voice she spoke though everyone heard "So I am still alive ..."

Shinichi at Hakase's place whispers 'stay alive Shiho, there's so much I have to say to you'

Chamby states casually "So the one Gin failed to kill is Saving Sherry from his clutches..."

Peeler recalls and thoughtfully states "Aah, Gin did say us to be alert and that we are being investigated by some foxy clever detective, but Gin could have never suspected that he could be Shinichi Kudo and the same person is embraced by this Sherry. Gin had remarked all suspicious incidents"

"One: Sherry entering in his Car planting a listening device."

"Two : Someone tried to tranquilize Gin on Haido city hotel roof... must be the same tranquilizer used on Ale earlier back there at the hotel."

"Three : Sherry was saved and taken away by someone."

"Four : Someone who ruined our organizations dreams of having a wonder software."

"Five : Someone interfering in assassination of our targets again a listening device.."

"And many more events of our recent missions being failed."

"So Sherry hurry up and tell us about your Shining armor... then at least we might leave you unharmed.. and if you return back to the organization maybe Anokata accepts you however your shining armor must be surrendered live or dead with this we shall put Gin to a shame certainly proof of Gin failing to finish his target is impossible...and we shall be promoted to superior posts in the organization as a reward that's why Gin is not yet informed about the situation and you are still breathing so let us have that Kudo..."  
(he was interrupted by some fresh voice)

4:47am New voice : "Shinichi… I see so he is the one embraced by you...?"

Everyone including , Shinichi at Hakase's place : Gin Gi...n

Vodka gets his biggest shock, whispers somehow "Aniki he survived the poison..."

Peeler scared, shivering like a rat at the same time sweating slowly like a slave whispers alarmed up "Gin how are you here..."

Gin with a rude smirk and coldly as usual "I have my own ways to extract information nice that you bought her here the old abandoned research laboratory... So Ale is murdered Huh?"

{At Hakase's house "old research center is that location where Shiho is..." declares Shinichi

Jodie-Sensei quickly remarks "But Which Location to be specific...?"

Hatorri thoughtfully exclaims "Haido...!"

Shinichi alarming up and curiously states "What, how, Why...?"

Hatorri states his deduction and reasoning's "Ah Kudo the abandoned phrase was to say that it is left unused since new center was constructed... also I can clearly hear the Voices of **  
**Flying Japanese Crane i.e "Tancho" in the background? the only place they are found in this month of the year is ..." he was cut off

Shinichi hastily quotes in excitement "Great then..."

(Shinichi hurries with the rest)}

Chamby in a dim and modest voice "Gomene Gin, Ale Was betraying us so…"

Gin smirks again comments in a cold voice "oh Is that so?... Never mind... but it was not wise to leave his dead body back there in the hotel... FBI's are investing the case...you amateur fools sooner the world will know about our existence"

Peeler apologizes now in a dim voice "Gomene Brother"  
Gin smirks at his words and at their fearful expressions... but he continues his primary task...

Gin coldly confronts Shiho "So Sherry, Where is your Kudo Shinichi..."

Sherry facially ignores his query though she responds lazily "He was killed by you right ? did you forget ?"

Gin grabs her throat rudely and continues confronting with minor deductions "Ah, right... Do you think I'll buy that... after all those suspicious incidents of our organization being investigated by someone as fox as clever as a detective and many a times you escaped from our hands... someone is helping you right… and if I put it all together he is still alive and is the Knight in your Shining Armor... tell me Where the hell is he?"  
He shouts dumping her to floor again mercilessly

Shiho gently whispers pain but remains silent...Gin continued badly

Shinichi while on the move whispers "she is still protecting me even after so much... Gin I shall not forgive you for this cruel act... " he was both angry and helpless...others are observing him, his expressions and his words.

Sherry finally answers with her usual cold smirk "What makes you think that I will tell you?"

Gin with his evil trademark Grin queries "So you are protecting your armor...so both are in deep love I see..."

Sherry ignoring his queries again slowly mutters but a bit arrogant voice "It has nothing to do with you, just go ahead and kill me..."

Hearing her say that and the strange accent she used... Gin smirked as he was confirmed "My my! so its definitely a love-huh?"

Sherry again casually but nevertheless arrogant "So What if it is..."

Bang gun shot  
Shiho/Sherry whispers pain breathing heavily "Aaaah .. ah ah"

'Shiho is shot', screams Shinichi others with Shinichi are frozen in disbelief...

The dramatic scene continues as Gin continues his play "Don't worry Sherry its just a welcome gift from me, also onto your shoulders this bullet blood mark looks like a beautiful red rose that adds Charm to your dress and to your bosomy figure…. So how did he survived the poison, enlighten me about the science behind this and of course I'll ask him when he is under my clutches breathing his last few breaths… also before I finish you tell me the trick you used to escape from that locked gas chamber...?"

Sherry thinks for a few seconds and replies in a cold and assured voice "you will waste your time and effort to find and finish Kudo Shinichi"

Gin weirdly responds asking "What is this suppose to mean…?"

Sherry smirked at his question as she awaited for it she calmly explains the logic fabricating the actual concept "Shinichi's Blood had super immune powers to resist the poison for some interval however the poison had managed to infiltrate his body and survived in his blood cells due to which he regularly goes into coma for weeks until I provide him a temporary antidote by means of specialized syringe's...He did investigate the Organization and helped the FBI for the same. I tried to find the permanent cure for years and the effect of temporary dotes have faded gradually and now the effect is negligible...he just has few days or hours of life for staying alive...For the same reason I tried gathering help and info from the research center...and Finally when I got the drug data that leads to the perfect antidote for the poison, I am held here and the info is out of my reach again... and if he doesn't get the perfect cure in a few days the poison will destroy his all WBC, hence resulting in death..so go ahead and kill me…and I shall never disclose the trick I used to escape..."

Shinichi heard her complete statements and understood her plans and intentions, he slowly whispers again "still protecting me even though I failed to protect you, failed to keep my promise instead I rudely, harshly abused you"  
He Shed gentle tears

Gin understanding the concept as stated though a bit frustrated... somehow comments "Interesting Phenomena but the most interesting fact is to believe that a man falls in love With a female who made a poison that is responsible for his fading life(Saying this he laughs with an evil smile on his face)...anyway... I shall await for his death news… but before I finish my lovely betrayer I must take care of other foolish betrayers here..."

Bang, gun shot

Shinichi screams in disbelief "A gun shot No it cant be?" others were stunned for an instance.

Chamby was left Tantalizes and now she cries whispering "Peeler, No way... Duishte (why) ? Gin..."

[meanwhile with the group heading to rescue Shiho..

Shinichi concludes "its not Shiho? Hurry up Hatorri stop the car to a perfect vantage point, Jodie-sensei I shall borrow this sniper for a while..."

Jodie was a bit scared at his request but she humbly stated "its alright but cool kid...?"

Shinichi sensing the her behavior replies formally justifying "Don't worry I wont kill any one, as the only way to make them avoid killing Shiho is to use this Sniper..."]

Gin smirks and answers "Don't play clever around me I know about Ale's Loyalty and your betraying intentions...plus I already knew and calculated that you would get her here...so you both wanted to put me on shame huh... nevertheless sooner next one would be you…Vodka! Get the car ready for retreating... I shall finish this other new amateur in the organization..."  
now he badly pushes Chamby

Vodka attentively replies "Roger..."

tin tin a sound from Chamby is heard

Gin alarms up and now he approaches Chamby,searches her body and was shocked to find something "What the...Narakhudo one more listening device and a transmitter pretty fancy this one so both of you are scripting a Hollywood Gadget thriller movie or so who makes all this for you huh...so your Armor is approaching here nice gadgets you lovely dovely couple are using"

Sherry was surprised too she simply comments "oh it was in her pocket I thought I dropped somewhere in at the hotel...but you need not worry about it I switched off the receiver cord long back..."  
(this was true to her best knowledge)  
Gin trusted her words for some reason... but though He crushed the transmitter with his mere finger fists and smiles evily...

Shiho continued with a flat voice "So who is next…?"

Gin smirked now he held a pistol left handed pointing it on to Shiho's forehead "It seems you want to die eagerly so I shall at least fulfill that wish of yours"

Bang!, A heavy Gun shot but from a sniper far

Gin's left hand palm is shot and the gun is dropped on the floor...

Loud voice:" Leave her alone next shot will be on your head... This is a FBI Officer you are surrounded" Hatorri shouts, While Shinichi holds a sniper

Gin screams in disbelief or rather frustration "What the...? FBI"  
though he smirks at the end

Bang! , Another shot intentional Misfire

Vodka's car comes in between now

Vodka promptly states "Aniki enter, hurry up"

Gin states in a concluding accent "It seems I must finish you later Sherry but say Sayonaraa to your shining Armor..." further he grabs Chamby with him in the car and the car started to move...  
(***What happened in the car is dealt as side story***)

After they left away in the car from snipers range, Shiho stands in pain and stares at the running car which dumped a body of a woman, this body is well over 300m from Shiho's current position… Shiho whispers to self 'She looks in pain I must hurry if she is still alive also her coat might still have the floppy containing drug data, I must hurry'

Shiho hurries towards the woman with right hand on her left shoulder stopping the blood flow... Struggling but however trying her best ... completely ignoring the sound of certain someone screaming her name.  
Shinichi was screaming "Shiho" "Haibara..." running behind her

She was about 20-30m from the body when all of a sudden an explosion a massive one happens... that body was charred and dispersed everywhere, she (Chamby) was gone and so is the drug data,  
the effect of explosion had reached that Strawberry beauty she was repelled away and was falling backwardswith some appreciable velocity when a raven hair guy catches her just in time and takes her into his embrace...

The Strawberry Blonde says in dying voice "I am sorry for not being able to find the permanent cure so forgive me if possible Tantei-kun"

A/N: What will Shinichi do, is She gone or will she in the next Chapter ?

End of Authors POV

(***What happened in the car : side story***)

Gin coldly comments "so this is the disc Sherry's after huh..."  
He crushes it before putting back in Chamby's coat's pocket.  
He then places a timed bomb reading 38 seconds onto Chamby's body then he mercilessly dumps her out of the car...

Vodka was driving but was surprised so he frowns a little and questions "Aniki, why drop her here...?"

Gin justifies as a matter of fact "So that they come close to her and get shattered to pieces along with this bitch..." he smiled with is evil trademark grin on his face.

(End of the side story)

Pls Review… .

End of Chapter 5 = The research might result in death part 4

* * *

**Chapter 6: Miracles do existsays a detective**

* * *

Chapter 6 = Miracles do exist says a detective

Shinichi's POV:

7:03 am

I was left speechless and motionless on the road with Shiho in my arms… until when Hatorri screamed "oye Kudou hurry up lets take her to hospital..."

I nodded and took her following his words…

8 am now I am sitting on a bench in the hospital lobby close to surgery/operation room where Shiho is being treated…

Jodie gently whispers in his ears "Shinichi, they got away and we have trouble with Tokyo police its better you and Hatorri frame a story regarding this incident sooner..."

Megure gently interrupts Shinichi by requesting "Aah Shinichi-kun kindly enlighten me regarding the situation…"

I didn't say any thing and remained quiet Thinking only about Shiho…

Hatorri interfered the conversation and slowly requested "oh Takagi Keiji, Megure Kebu, Aah Kudou is pretty much shaken and upset due to the situation don't mind but come after he gets back to his mood…"

Hatorri was interrupted seeing Kazuha and Ran and Sonoko approaching... Both Megure and Takagi nod at his request..

Ran whispers furiously frowning "Shinichi!... What Happened, are you injured... there's blood all over your clothes where have you been…What's going on..."

I replied...finally a voice from my side though I accented like I was not interested in any conversation for time being "Its her's, the blood... I mean"

Ran this time a bit curious she humbly asked "Oh ? But who is she… anyway...?"

with frustrated look again I replied "I shall tell everything when she recovers please leave me alone"

Giving hope, and cheering Ran consoled me saying "Its okay Shinichi she will be fine"

I finally calmed down and gently whispered "I hope so, its all my fault... By the way how did you come here?"

Ran answered slowly "I saw few men surrounding the agency, then I saw Jodie-sensei talking to them I followed her and came here in the end…"

'Oh is that so' just a whisper enough to sound audible in that silence...

11:20 am a doctor came out and said 'Gomene(sorry) she...she is... gone... she didn't make it.. apart from the bullet we removed... she also encountered excessive blood loss from the back of her head were she was injured by some a strong metallic object...'  
Everyone stood in disbelief.

I screamed internally 'no way... why Shiho'

I just couldn't stand helplessly so I rushed inside the i.e towards Shiho...and took her into my embrace and whispered in her ear …  
'come back for me'  
'Don't leave me like this, alone like a leaving dead, I've to say many things to you, come back please'

Ran and others were watching all this from the door way...  
I didn't mind them

All of a sudden I heard 'as you wish Tantei-Kun' she smirked and passed out again…  
I screamed and in no time the doctor rushed in and checked her pulse,heartbeat

"Incredible it's just a miracle she came back to life… " this was all what the doctor could quote in shocked phrase... he continued patiently

"Her body pulse is responding in a weird sense its strange but the same had forced her heart to reincarnate… it seems that she will make it out eventually" the doctor added.

12:50pm Doctor stated "She is fine but still unconscious... and young man. Take good care of her after our job is done..."

I nodded  
Later I went inside her room…

Everyone else were waiting in the lobby

2:33pm Shiho woke up , coughed staring at me and then turned towards the opposite direction facing the outside window...

3mins of silence I broke in eventually muttering 'horrible man me isn't it…'

She slowly turned to face me again and questioned me in a dim voice "what are you saying?"

I continued "I am sorry will you forgive me for what all I said you, hurt-ed you, hurt-ed your feelings all the time" now I started crying with gentle and tiny tears.

She too started to cry and shed few tears and said "its not your fault … you never did anything wrong, It was all truth right"

I hastily pointed "Those were false words said by an always truthful freak"

Wanting to change the topic she said "oh is that so, then about the incident what happened"

I slowly whispered the very fact "He got away, but"

"But, Nani?" she asked in a tensed voice.

"We must make a story about the case to avoid suspicion from the police and the others, of course Hakase, Jodie-sensei and Hatorri will help in this…"

She asked with a usual smirk and smile of hers "what story did you came up with Mr. truthful freak-san"

I was so happy to see her smirk, I just can't define it…

I briefed her the story and immediately I queried "how did it sound?"

Thoughtfully she quoted in a modest voice "But to lie that we fell in love will hurt Mouri-san right? So you are okay with this"

"Baaro(Dunce)... of course its okay coz I don't want Ran to wait for me anymore.. And" I stopped almost telling the point.

"And what?" She asked slightly Raising eyebrows

"Ah... its nothing, so you are i?" I blushed a bit

"Whatever" she lazily said as she was confused nevertheless tired

5pm She was discharged from hospital after other formalities…still her wounds unhealed... Hopefully they will healed before she returns as Ai Haibara.

6pm we were ready to tell the story and semi truth also to the police about the case...

The guest seated are Ran, uncle Kugoro, Megure Kebu, Takagi Keiji, Suzuki Sonoko, Hatorri, Kazuha, Jodie-Sensei and a FBI accomplice. The hosts were Hakase, Me(Shinichi), Shiho.

I started Miyano Akemi a female 21 years met me regarding a case 3years ago...back in America

Uncle, Ran, Megure and others listening attentively

Uncle, Ran, Megure in surprise the spoke "Eh…? What case..."

"Case of kidnapping but no ransom was demanded".

"Both her daughter Haibara Ai and sister Miyano Shiho were kidnapped"

"That Ai-chan is your nephew, no wonder both of you do look alike" Sonoko quoted.

"the motive was to force me to reveal confidential information about lethal chemicals and my research blackmailing me with Ai-chan's life at stakes, our parents were killed by the same terrorist group long before" Shiho said.

"So you are a scientist?" Ran asked curiously

I continued from the point "Yes she is...later with the investigations me and Akemi-san found a lead, we could not inform to the police since it involved risk"

Megure-Kebu interrupted now "Risk What kind of?"

I answered to his little query "They may definitely have few of their wolves within the police department" further I continued adding other facts "finally we were able to rescue them but it came at a price Akemi-san was shot in the rescue operation and while passing out- her last words to me were to protect Ai and Shiho, and I vowed to her" I recalled that real painful incident and sobered internally though my face exposed my painful feelings for that moment

Now Shiho continued interrupting me "Later we were taken by FBI for further questioning since they too were investigating those bandits…and then we were asked to serve and help FBI in this investigation, we agreed since we also wanted to bring those terrorists responsible for all this to the justice"

"Shiho-chan you just sound like Shinichi" Ran commented suspiciously.

I continued again "And so for the safety of Ai-chan I decided to send her to Hakase's and Shiho eventually agreed"  
I continued after a pause  
"Only Conan, Hatorri, Hakase Jodie-sensei and my parents knew about this and I took their promises to keep this info confidential".  
Further I pointed  
"During our service with the FBI which we managed to ruin their number of missions involving assassinations, Arm deals etc and our recent lead to them was back here in Tokyo"

"The group is still lurking for me wanting to hunt me down, for the same they wanted to get Mouri-san to get us" Shiho added.

"But why Ran" Kugoro asked in a weird tone...nevertheless taunted in fear?

"Since they found my wallet and a pic inside it... which was mine and Ran, they thought that she was my girlfriend hence they were after her...and in order to avoid putting everyone's life into jeopardy Shiho decided to end this and went to surrender herself ensuring the FBI protecting Ran"

"Shiho-chan… No why did you..." Ran whispered in a dim voice enough to be audible in silence.

"However with help of Hatorri and Jodie-sensei I managed to rescue her"

Takagi-Keiji queried gently "So who are those died in this encounter…"

Hatorri answered to him "Ah...the one died in the room #2008 Blue Bird hotel and the other two were from America...all of them belonged to that terrorist group, however few other members escaped eventually after killing them..."  
further he explained him by quoting their real names etc... partial truth however.

"So Megure Kebu and Takagi Keiji you may get more details from Jodie-sensei about the case, also we need a favor from you"

Megure Kebu thoughtfully whispered "And what would that be?"

"We want you to announce mine and Shiho's fake death, stating that 'Shiho died in the blast during that encounter happened earlier and me died due to a strange poison still undetected or something similar…also we are ready to fake our deaths tomorrow… we can involve media attention...and make a report stating that Shiho's and Shinichi's bodies were claimed by the FBI officials…and still the info about the man died in the Blue Bird Hotel Room is unknown and the organization that he was involved with are on the run and we don't have any lead' so that they shall lower their guards and then we shall bring them down to the justice…"

Everyone in the living room were shocked to hear all this

"So please Kebu-san we need your help..." Shiho added as best ever request she could ask for.

Kugoro feeling it to be uncomfortable stated "Eh..? How could all this be done… and why would they believe some strange poison killed you..."

"coz they already fed me one..." I calmly said everyone surprised by my words including Shiho.

Takagi Keiji weirdly questioned "What are you implying Shinichi-san?"

I clarified stating few facts well assured and confident a bit fabricated lie "Yeah during the rescue operation with Akemi-san I was fed a poison but thanks to Shiho and her antidotes I am surviving on regular temporary doses also she is trying to figure out the permanent cure... I have to be by her side for many reason's... for her protection... moreover my life is dependent on her so I have to be by her side in America as they have the required facilities...in other words If its not for Shiho there's no Shinichi..."

Everyone again stunned recalling all my words.

Kazuha recalling few incidents and putting all the facts together she speaks up "Speaking of poison in your body, is it because of which you have regular severe chest pains...eh Shinichi-kun?"

Hatorri confirmed her query stating "Yeah its because of that.. you finally figured out (Hatorri sheepishly says scratching his head), Its good that Kudo is alive thanks to Miyano-san..."

Everyone understood recalling all similar incident when I use to run away and my hideous nature in the recent past.

Ran asks with a concerned pale face "mou Shinichi and if you fake your death then it means you can't come in public for a while...?"

I promptly replied "Yeah. But it's the only way to ensure safety for one and all... coz they will come after me and others that are close to me... so Kebu-san we are awaiting for your reply."

After deep thinking Megure stated "Hmm Narukudhoo, I shall do my best to support you in whatever possible way…but I need a report from FBI official covers... " He ends his statement and looks at standing Jodie and his accomplice.

Jodie answers right away "Yeah I shall get you a detailed report about the case..." her accomplice nods

After few hours of questioning... it ended…

8:40 pm

After many guests were gone those only left are Sonoko and Ran…

Later

End of Shinichi's POV

Author's POV:

"Ne-Shinichi, since you placed our Pic in your wallet that means you consider me as your girlfriend right?" Ran queried Blushing.

"No you are just a good friend to me. And will always be" this reply from Shinichi was slow but was rock steady. Shiho alarmed as she realized Shinichi's next intentions.

"What do you mean 'just a good friend', she is waiting for you for so long and you talk to her like this, don't tell me now that you are interested in this Miyano Lady…." Sonoko confronted with a kind of freaking look esp. towards Shiho.

"Sonoko stop it…! , Ne Shinichi why don't you leave the case and return to your normal life? Or is there something more in this. You were hugging her and you care for her like like …" Ran starts crying after whispering these incomplete words.

Shiho slowly whispers to Shinichi "ah...Kudo it seems like we must cancel that love confess drama…"

Shiho states humbly "No Mouri-san, its not what you think, there's nothing between me and Shinichi… don't cry it's just about the case… and..."

"And what?"Ran asked curiously .

Shiho replies with a sad face "I won't hide it anymore that I loved him always and will love him forever but I believe he belongs to you...I don't want to steal Shinichi from you…and I am sorry for getting him involved in all this… "

Shinichi continued from Shiho's point "I can't leave the case, I have to protect her (he looks at Shiho), find those behind this organization, still having no clue I would investigate them with Shiho...and"

And what more now…? Ran questioned, sounding dissatisfied.

"I love Shiho!" he said this whispering nicely staring into surprised Shiho's crystalline eyes. Further he continued "My feelings accidentally started when we were involved in a number of unwanted and dangerous misadventures but I realized it today when I had almost lost her... Sorry for being so dense all along…?"

Staring into his true and confessing eyes Shiho could only whisper "Shinichi!…" in surprise

Shinichi guiltily stated "Ran I want you to move on with your life and we will always be friends forever... I am sorry if I have scathed you in anyway..."

Ran declares after a little cry "I am alright I can understand…. I wish you a better life together…and I shall move on with Dr. Araide… he is waiting for my answer…"

Sonoko queried in surprise "Ran... are you sure?"

Ran trying to change the topic "Yeah pretty sure. And Shinichi take care of Shiho-chan... and by the way where's Ai-chan an Conan-kun..."

Hakase interrupts by stating "Aah Ai-kun and Conan-kun are with Shinichi's mother, since things were getting troublesome and dangerous here lately so it was better to send her somewhere safe with Conan-kun around she may not feel that alone in relatively new atmosphere…and they may come back in few days... also Ai-kun birthday is close…"

Shinichi displayed a fake alarming expressions "Oh ..Crap I may not be able to attend it nor will Shiho we will be leaving after Shiho gets normal…. Ran give her a cheerful party with detective boys… and others… I am counting on you... she has been through many tough things lately… so cheer her…will you"

Shiho just whispers to Shinichi with a weird poker face 'oi oi?'

Ran affirms him by exclaiming "Hai"

Shinichi making few special requests "call Takagi-keigi Satou Keiji and others from TMPD… Conan shall call Kobayashi-sensei… Kazuha Sonoko Makato Hatorri all are invited too… my mom may try to come along with my dad if possible… so its better if Uncle Kugoro and Kisaki-sensei too join the party… and with detective boys it wont be a just party but rather an entertaining event.. also I may ask one of my friend to join the party he will harbor a lot... you remember Kuruba Kaito that Aoko-chan's boyfriend… the one who looks like me apart from his hairstyle though…He is excellent in performing magic tricks I shall ask him to join the party. Fine then is everything clear now its all up to you…"

Sonoko a bit teasing voice she remarks like she is deducing some mysterious case "oye Kudo you care so much for Ai and this party you want to organize it as best since you will be missing...I know your weary intentions , you want to make Ai-chan happy to impress this woman Ne"she points towards Shiho

blushing cutely on her words Shinichi admits "Well you may think its something like that... but anyways Ran will you do it..."

Ran affirms positively "Hai…? Sayonaraa to both of you..."

Ran and Sonoko leave the place

9:50pm

Shiho immediately as an outburst confronts by stating "Eh…? What's with that confess and what the heck is this birthday party about...? I don't want any birthday party or any celebration besides am not any freak sadist person or any autistic child."

Shinichi sweetly replies the very fact "Me and professor came to know that it's your birthday in few days…"

Shiho blushes and cockily states rolling eyes "So you secretly read my diary how rude…"

Shinichi lazily stated the facts "we just heard, Jodie-sensei read it loud for us... and we got the very leads to track you from that weird diary of yours and then we chased them using the tracking glasses in that range also hearing the BO interrogating you...especially Gin!" he finished the ending pressing words biting his teeth in frustration

Shiho blushes and alarms up querying "Eh? What you mean, that Hatorri Baka also know about this… Sonnaa…"

Shinichi slowly remarks "Yeah now everything is clear right…?"

Shiho changes the topic moreover trying to conclude it for the day "Yeah but your freaking false confess to me will hurt Mouri-san…stop this drama you jerk…"

Shinichi gently states "So you still not satisfied with my confess, I shall prove it to you in a week…. Well I shall give a call to Okaa-san regarding this whole situation…

{Get well soon…}

Next day they successfully announced their fake death...

For 2 days Shinichi took excessive care of Shiho  
He was always with her taking good care of her appetite, timing the medicines focused on her rest etc...didn't let her any heavy work do on her own...and generally both were getting closer and closer...

Also he slept by her side as he didn't want her to do any unwanted task with her injured shoulder…though they didn't sleep cozily but in the morning it turned into a cozy one

Also they were caught and interrupted when their romance would be developing…a number of times by Hakase or some unwanted guests like Hatorri.

Once while Shiho was facing difficulties to climb the stairs he boldly took her on his arms in bridal style(she blushed in shy) and took her to her room (the scene was romantic so they were followed by Hakase and Hatorri behind vaguely)and laid her on the bed an was about to make a final at-last move to kiss her not being concerned of her will and wish he almost reached her lips she kept on blushing until a sound 'Ahem Ahem' interrupted...

All Shinichi could mutter was 'Damn!' and Shiho smirked saying 'You've gotta be a lucky one corpse Magnet-kun...' he sighed in defeat after regular failures...

But he finally when alone during one night with her he eventually asked her 'want to do something that we won't do being in Conan and Ai forms…'  
he blushed at his own words and she understood but she didn't respond rather stayed quiet he took this as consent and he did kiss her pressing his lips deep french long lasting onto hers at last...

Later

She turned back to Ai… and He turned back to Conan eventually…

Shiho's injuries were healed finally however it took her one more days as Ai

Another Day Walking with detective boys Saturday 10 am

Ayumi cheering the atmosphere by announcing "So Conan-kun and Ai-chan are back together I am happy about it… May be Conan-kun and Ai-chan are back as friends after Conan-kun must have apologized to our Icy-Queen…Ne"

Conan was not embarrassed in fact was happy to be considered as apologizing kid, slowly he muttered staring towards Ai "Yeah I did apologize to certain some one but she doesn't believe me..."

"Bakane... I don't believe to your confess, I just accepted your 'Gomene' words" Ai said sarcastically with her usual smirk…she expressed Gomene similarly as Shinichi did few days back...

Conan boldly remarks a fact "but then you did allow me to kiss and you enjoyed it yesterday right…?"

Ai was surprised and was blushing red bloodish...all detective boys stunned

Totally heart broken but still in disbelief Ayumi shouted "Eh..? You kissed Ai-chan . Conan yo Baka…"

Genta and Mitsuhiko together the yelled furiously gazing at Conan in anger and jealousy "Chotto matte... Haibara-san next time if Conan bosses over you then tell us... How dare he forcefully kiss you"

Conan whispers a lazy 'oi oi'

Ai sweetly chuckles and smiles by Sarcastically stating "Guess I already have two brave bodyguards… Ne"

Scratching his head Conan mutters wearily 'This is just getting better and better' and sighs as he was interrogated by the other three

Ai heard that slowest mutter and replied 'you got that right'

Conan whispering slowly to Ai: Ne Ai… What if I took the half quantity of the single pill, you have still two full 100hour pills right…

Ai mocked him seriously though she was teasing him "Nani? So you changed your mind finally and want to get back to your Ran…huh..."

"Baaro.. I love only you" Conan screams, all detective boys are stunned

Ayumi still in disbelief and heartbroken quotes "Eh…? Conan-kun you love Ai-chan… wait a minute you even called her Ai… that means you definitely kissed her then…"

Conan stunned for a while but quickly recovers and states "Aah well yeah of course, I, I confessed to her earlier before kissing… but she doesn't believe me. I say it again I love her and I will marry her…" He stares into Ai's awesome green crystalline eyes...she too stares back at his blue turquoises.

Again all detective boys are dazzled by his words

"Oh so if you say so then you have to please me in a better way…. Amateur-Kun!…?" Ai says this seductively getting close to Conan and smirks before leaving the spot.

Conan follows her to professor's place…  
10:40 am

Conan continues his queries again to Ai "so I have to please you right, so then answer to the half pill question…"

She stubbornly replies "You won't give up so easily do you...? well if you take that half pill the endurance time will also become half... i.e. 20 hours… because since you have already taken once a 100hour pill the effect will reduce so endurance time will be 40hours for one pill because the effect reduces to 40% of the previous effect …and 40/2=20 hours if you take half… but why do you need it and what it has to do with the pleasing huh..?" she shows a confused face

He boldly replies clearing the confusion "Its not I need it, its we need it because we are going for a date in our original forms…"

She froze for an instance then coldly reminded him the important facts "Oh is that so…I appreciate your humble dating idea for getting close to me… but if you take the drug then in the end your body may not respond to the perfect cure when its ready…"

He replied straight forwardly as though he calculated her and expected her to say all that "But who wants the perfect cure … plus if we finally grow up as Conan and Ai then we both will be perfect match for each both physically and mentally.. and since Hakase is gone for some convention he wont come back until tomorrow morning so if we take that half dote now say its 11:20am, so tomorrow is your birthday and the party will start in the evening so no problem because when we get back to sizes of Ai and Conan it will be before 8:00am in the morning right… also I can wish to Shiho 24:00 tonight… I want to be the first one to wish you on your birthday… so what do you say…"

She lazily exclaimed "Well you have all timings calculated, as expected from a Tantei Freak..."

He sighed lazily muttering "Freak! , oi oi" now he continued to the main topic "reply will Shiho accepts Shinichi's Date proposal…"

She shrugs showing that she ain't that interested and speaks "Well Yes! but don't flatter yourself, I just felt pity on you so...?"

He lazily sighs in defeat hearing her words and watching her expression … he slowly whispers "oh thanks for feeling something on me"

She comes closer and kisses to his cheek, now both are blushing extremely…  
(Note she kissed his cheeks because for some reason she considered lip to lip is not best as per the situation)

End of Chapter 6 = Miracles do exist says a detective

A/N: Yeah many miracles did happen in favor if our Mr. detective Conan/Shinichi…

1 Ai/Shiho was revived from death…

2 She forgives him or rather she was not upset by him but on herself and her fate/weird life.

3 Shiho is cheering up and smiling like never before, happy as never before

4 She did believe in his confess and wanted to treasure those feelings and simply sounded in disagreement

5 She agreed to his request for date etc..

6 Esp. two special miracles i.e. kisses between Shinichi –Shiho(French) and Ai- Conan(soft).

Pls review loz's common give your quote... still a bit lot interesting esp. date and after which an awesome birthday party upcoming … just support me by reviewing

* * *

Chapter 7 = It's all Happening...all hurt comfort love fun humor romance and much more

11:30am both are ready to take the pills with there mature form clothes...

Ai is in her room and Conan in professor's room

Almost at the same time both take the half of the temporary dote…

It all begins there and then the familiar pain of body being stretched heated belted hammered forged, both sweat and return to their true forms after a loud scream a scream of choking to death

Shinichi comes out in his elegant form dressed in a black jeans black shirt and a blue jacket. He waits for a blonde scientist to appear in the living room.

[Ooh gosh he really looks excited]

Its 11:54 already there is no voice or movements from Ai's room the detective is tensed so he whispers 'Masaka… Sonna'(Could it be… no way)

He immediately rushes upstairs to the room and breaks in…

He froze at the spot panicking after seeing that deary beauty lying on the floor motionless.

He then approaches and tries to wake that white beauty...

He fails no response he checks her heart beat and pulse rate... both are diminishing he acts fast and gives her a CPR i.e he blows into her mouth using his, he presses her chest again blows loosing no hope he repeats the process until in a while that scientist breaths a slow breath her heartbeat and pulse rate return to normal, she finally revives...after his severe resuscitation's.

All the time there was a strong sense of anxiousness and a serious flush in his eyes, he continues staring at the reviving beauty... until he gets kicked by her whitely long feet exactly to his jaw the scientist then quickly snaps the blanket from her bed and covers herself…blushing red but seriously red hot in anger  
she screams…

"Get away you, you fuc…ng freak!" scent of murderous aura from her voice is radiated.

He stares at her with a confused look...then realizes her quick furious actions and then he blushes, sighs ,turns around, quietly exits the room and stands by the door…

A while later an angry blonde with a deadly glare appears by his side, she coldly mutters 'pervert' and walks downstairs towards kitchen and empties a glass of water... a shadow appears behind her she turns around to face him keeping her cold.

At the very first Shinichi was amazed by Shiho's beauty, her Rubenesque figure,her looks, the cute face with Blonde strawberry hair and her green crystalline Eyes, every thing defined the word Beauty In addition to this the short skirt and a white formal shirt she wore made her look more sexy...  
in short his way of admiring her was very unique this time...pretty much distinctive during that encounter times etc...

He recovers from his array thoughts...during which time she kept staring at him just blinking...

He sighs again and walking behind her he replies muttering weirdly 'Pervert does sound better than that fu.c…ng freak you know'

''What the heck were you trying to do to me jerk'' with her cold self she pressed these words.

"Baaro, I was trying to revive you by giving a CPR" he replies in frustration.

"Eh.. CPR why?" she replies in a shock.

"You were dying. I did what I could to save you… your heartbeat and pulse rate were diminishing… probably that antidote effect could not be sustained by your body" he says in see-I-am-innocent voice.

She turns away again coldly as usual and whispers ''whatever you shouldn't have been admiring at a woman's naked body I thought you were trying to Rape me you know''

"Rape you, give me a break" he gulps and sighs further he continues "And I wasn't admiring at anything I was happy to see that you made it finally" he justified in a slow voice still behind her blushing slightly...

"and I don't wish to date a jerk - so back off" she blushes but stays with her cold when she moderately yelled these words at him.

'this is getting better and better' he whispers rather to himself and sighs...she continued facing him with raising eyebrows but then she turned away...

He then talks "please, I never imagined that would happen to you after the taking dote so give me a chance to say sorry , I was anxious so didn't think of covering your body" he actually pleads...hahaa

"So a pervert is begging, Well okay then and thanks" she smiles and turns to face him.  
She genuinely thanked him and he was honored most importantly relived

"Then lets hurry and enjoy our date Miss" he gives her a hand still blushing but keeps a gentle man profile.

2:14 pm

They both head to Sakura Park a wonder park and chatted casually but nicely just whispering to one another.

{Note that both had a slight disguise, Shiho wore a black long hair wig, Shinichi made his hair more spiky copying the hairstyle of his known buddy Kuruba Kaito}

As they planed to have fun a gushing noise forced them to start with a restaurant at the park.

Yeah the noise came from the belly of the detective he was left embarrassed Shiho chuckled a lot also she compared the sound with that of Genta which made the detective speechless and embarrassed - hence he started to feed his monster she to accompanied him for a descent lunch.

After a good lunch they moved on to their plan of enjoying the day and it was executed well.

To the others around the park it seemed as though they were a new married couple…

But Shiho kept her cool always throughout the day...

5:17 pm Later that evening when they were on a Ferris wheel ride they bumped into another couple guess who?

Yeah both couples froze at the spot they thought that they are watching their reflections in the air a mirage or mirror or what?

Yeah the other couple was none other then Kuruba and Aako…

Eventually everyone realized what actually it was… hence they all laughed

Kaito clearly identified it was Shinichi … & Shinichi already knew It was that Kuruba kid also they discussed about the party being held tomorrow at Hakase's…

Although Shiho and Aako met for first time they were chatting decently as the teens would...but Shinichi and Kuruba had a good close conversation

After enjoying the day they split up with Sayanoora both couples were walking to respective homes 7:21pm

Later while heading back to Hakase's place Shinichi started having a close chat with Shiho but Shiho still kept her cold Mask...

"They make up good couple right?" Shinichi asked slowly

"Yeah just like a certain other couple I know" she replied it was merely audible.

"Its not what you think Me and Ran were never really a couple, just childhood friends you can say" he replied in straight denial

"Oh but I never referred to Mouri-san" She answered with cold smirk...he understood the fact she was implying hence he sighed.

"So what do you think now about my confess and feelings towards you…?" He changed the topic and blushed awaiting her reply.

"I can't judge but, I am sure you did what best suited the situation" she ignored to stare into his eyes.

"Situation! What do you mean?" he queried in confusion.

"yeah firstly you said me that coz you didn't want to make Mouri-san wait for you desperately and feel the pain for uncertain how many years...and secondly to prevent the detective boys from having any dejected feelings in life...especially Yoshida-san would not retain her feelings towards you anymore" She stated it as a matter of fact … he sighed coz she was right on target at least with circumstantial facts.

He wanted to argue but instead he just sighed and they kept walking in silence pretty awkward indeed.

Shinichi broke the silence asking for dinner in a noodles shop they passed by she didn't want to eat however she just nodded to give him her company for a while… both finished pretty slow and they hardly ate.

They returned home at 9:35pm

Shiho ignored him completely and headed to her room upstairs locked the door grabbed the pillow and made it wet via her warm tears… she just couldn't stop…

The weeping sounds are clearly audible to a sad detective leaning his back on the door… he understood she is sad but still don't know what is bothering her so much tomorrow is her birthday if this continues it would be a worst thing to happen...

They kept themselves isolated in this position just as slaves to their respective thoughts prying around their minds for hours…

Its 12:25am the detective wants to have a talk with her to clarify every bit of things...

Without knocking, without any approval he forcefully breaks in then approaches that sad figure sitting on the floor leaning over the bed…

She responds to the sudden sound of intrusion by quickly fixing her position and in weeping sound she whispered in dimmest possible voice that could be heard 'Kudo-kun' at the same time she wiped her recent fresh tears.

"Why can't you believe my feelings only because they have changed drastically" He held onto her shoulders

"Who knows, maybe" now she avoided seeing his face.

"Justify your answer will you?" he shouted making her to face him

"I think you just have feelings for me of sympathy and pity, since my feelings were exposed to you through my diary and you are just making some rash decisions and probably some day you will abandon me just like that..." she stops realizing what she would have said just now…

He heard her but he isn't satisfied as he knew that reply was partial he stopped before disclosing something may be some past memories. "Just like what, glad to share?" he asks in a voice I-am-willing-to share your pain…

"It's just that I want you to cancel my birthday party will you?" she says in a tone I-really-hate-birthdays for some good reason.

"Oh what all I can see is that the birthday is what bothering you, but I want to learn your reason for hating birthdays, can you?" he still hold's her shoulder.

"well I really hate to have flashbacks of sad memories it's a pain you know but since pain is my only destiny and I cant avoid it, so I shall bare it with you" she shows willingness on her face.

He nods and takes her to the bed gently and sits closer by her side

She starts everything in a dim voice that avoids any disputes due to homophones in other way the story is just like no point can be missed especially by a Tantei who has all his interests at excited level…

"I had always loved my birthday as it was a only day I could be with my Onee-chan. As you know my Onee-chan led a fruitful life even though she was stalked by the organization unlike me who was forced to develop a poison ."

/he nods calmly listening/

"yeah I only accepted to make it as my Onee-chan's life was on stake"

"on my last birthday which I had with my Onee-chan, She said that she is joining the organization and after her first mission of bank heist she will request to the higher ups to take her as my replacement, I replied they wont leave me until I finish that poison. She was surprised to hear it but when she understood the motive she told me 'stop even if it results to end of our very lives we just cant give that organization a weapon that they can use on who knows destroying how many innocent lives, we just can't face our conscience being a part of destruction of ones soul right!, even a reason with our lives have to be saved its just selfish… its better to die living for justice rather killing our own conscience to live' I understood her words and accepted the fate that is coming to us"

"On the next very day I denied to Gin, saying ' I shall no longer continue the research on poison' "

"Gin replied casually, he said 'I already know that you don't care whatever happens to you if you reject our request but don't you damn care about your sister' I was silent and scared but as my sister motivated me for dying for justice is important than living a life with sense of justice being nil "

"So I answered boldly with no fear 'yeah I don't care what happens to her, I shall no longer serve you and I shall destroy whole data on the research' "

"Gin didn't feel surprised but confidently replied with is evil grin 'So you don't care if your sister dies right? but what if I give a pain to her soul and a pain which will give her only two options either commit suicide to free herself from the pain or live like a living dead tortured every time with that pain suffocating her soul. A well known pain popularly called as _Rape' I gave up hearing what he intended to do if I refused"

"How can you say I am a murderer just because I chose to save someone from getting a painful grief in the life, a feeling of pain that can never be healed and If what I did classifies me a murderer then I truly am one of those"

Shiho ended the story stupendously crying, and she was taken into the embrace of Shinichi

"Shiho..." whispers Shinichi still holding her tighter in his embrace…but a silence was her reply to him he unhesitatingly continued…

"So finally when I understood, why you act as so untouchable and cold but still its like a page to me of a never ending book, may be I was the one that murdered you by referring you as a murderer once… but I would never abandon anyone especially you - you know and that's why you thought I would rape you earlier"

"No I know you would never ever cause a slightest pain to anyone even giving them a pain unintentionally was impossible from you-you know" Shiho replied a bit comforted still in his embrace.

"How on earth were you so sure that I wouldn't change my mind especially standing by the site of a sexy naked lady-huh?" he gestured her humorously.

"Because you are just like my Onee-chan and hence there was never a doubt in my mind, but I did kick you as a punishment so that you wont intrude in such a freedom especially you fearlessly enter the crime scenes not caring even a naked woman is lying by the side thus you deserved to be called as a pervert for this and a jerk to intrude ones diary, what do you have to say in your innocence Ne-Mr. truthful Freak-San" she says this while releasing herself from his embrace and a smirk is followed with her sarcastic comment.

"oi oi...anyways happy birthday to the queen of sarcasms" he says smiling to her.

"well thank you... poor guy... who wanted a cozy date guess all your dreams are ruined as you are not getting what you wished for, you can give me a kiss during the party if you wish to…" she smirks again nicely this time.

"Then what if I tried to force and do it now what I had wished for-huh?" he turns back as he was embarrassed by her previous statement, but immediately he tantalized and blushed then turned to face her again in disbelief on what he heard her say

She said this "then I wouldn't resist" she too blushed at her own statement.

1:12 am They stared into each others eyes and the cozy night began by a strong passionate long French kiss both caressing each other, researching and exploring each others figures via hands with eyes shutdown.

A while later Shinichi laid over Shiho continued kissing her juicy lips then to allow her take some air and at the same time to grow some more lust he moved to her jaw line then to her pulse point neck a continuous and gradual moaning sound were the proofs that the pleasure is being developed... he used his stiff hands under Shiho's skirt to massage and press her white muscular thighs…she moaned uncontrollably... it went over the limits as the clothes they wore where dumped on the floor all scattered... And for a while they cuddled on the bed pretty much an erotic scene…not later Shiho gave a love bite bruise i.e. a hickey to Shinichi's neck, more like a punishment to act naughtily to an extreme extent…both don't know what went over their heads but they enjoyed every bit of it...

The scene progressed well for hours until 3:48 am as both felt the feeling of dying, bones melting releasing heat everything happening way to early than expected...they couldn't control but scream after absorbing and trying to sustain the severe pain after few flashes they took long breaths in relief and sweated staggeringly, they blushed looking at each other pretty much cos they were embarrassed by the situation…

Conan asked 'why did the reverting happened earlier than estimated?'.  
Ai explicated by saying 'probably the secretion of adrenaline hormone due to excitement and pleasure we were experiencing'  
She was as much embarrassed as he was but however she explained it coldly.

After a while they both sigh, stood up and cleaned the mess... further they got dressed into their mini clothes to suit themselves better in their mini-form it was 4:19 am and they returned to room again.

Conan pointed a fact to query his primary question "yo Haibara, why did you agree to fulfill my wish when you still didn't believe in my confession?"

Ai casually replied to conclude is questioning "Same like you, I felt pity on you back there coz you really wont get enough chances to show your love to me as we can't have temporary pills often esp. during Hakase's absence right?"

He thoughtfully quoted "to show our love we can still do this Ne , even in our child forms!" saying this he seductively starts approaching her and gives a sweet but passionate kiss to Ai's lips both enjoyed it till they required some air they got rattling tired and both slept wrapping the other in their arms yeah but after this Ai's statement "of course we can, I already told you that you can kiss me at the party if you want to"

It was early and pleasant morning a well suited day for ones birthday you could say.

9:22 am Hakase came in with the detective boys…

Actually Hakase reached Beika rather early, and as planned earlier he bought the detective boys along… he used his spare key to unlock the main door.

Behind them 9:30 am Ran Kazuha and Sonoko arrived followed with Yukiko and Hattori coming out of Shinichi's house next door.

Since detective boys were excited for the day and didn't wanted to wait for that strawberry blonde to appear before them hence they enthusiastically moved their way altogether to Ai's room the adults at the scene also decided to follow as they thought wishing altogether would be exciting, they stood by the door it seemed to be open(*yeah the look was damaged due to break-in last night)

They slowly opened and entered with smiling faces to greet but everyone including Hakase Yukiko Ran Sonoko tantalized and froze at the spot almost in strangulation and disbelief to what they saw at the scene .

They saw Conan and Ai sleeping covering one another by their hands crossing, Ai's head resting calmly over Conan's neck i.e on his chest-shoulder region more over Conan was shirtless and Ai was in thin Nighty-shimmy.

They all screamed 'what the', 'eh' and 'so on'…

Genta yelled in surprise with his maximum strength "Eh... Conan-kun is not wearing any shirt"

Ayumi whispered in disbelief "Temoo Conan-kun and Ai-chan were having a quarrel few days back, and Conan-kun was dead angry over Ai-chan and now I see them romancing, Conan yo Baka... " she shouts at the end

The screaming noises of many voices made those sleeping figures to wake up with a yawn soon numerous shades of red blushing lines on their faces overtook they pushed each other due to embarrassment of the situation…also they frowned heavily in fear

Both tried to explain the situation coming up with something to push off the suspicions but failed miserably however a certain someone was their to help them out

Help was done this way…

"It's shocking but I expected this!" Yukiko exclaimed and sighed(she was acting)

Everyone turned their gaze to Yukiko

Yukiko continued wisely "I can explain what had happen… it must be because of that horror movie these two borrowed from my Shin-chan's collections yesterday, actually these two started regularly watching horror Genere recently when I had taken them with me."

Ran blinks in confusion and queries "So What about that?"

Yukiko again wisely but a dramatic explanation "If my deduction is correct then after watching that horror movie last night Ai-chan must have gotten scared and this brat slept by her side... comforting the birthday girl plus as we all know this brat doesn't seem to get scared by anything and Ai-chan was going to many things recently also as a fact that Hakase was not available plus when this brat must have come to wish her birthday probably at night 12 or so, and then he just couldn't stand see Ai-chan scared hence gave her a company in a sweet sleep right…?" She walked towards them and smiled or rather I-owe-you-both smirk

They both stared at her blinking as they were amazed by her words and skills but though they nodded in agreement.

Mitsuhiko yells in frustration and anger due to jealousy "But Conan-kun, You shouldn't have slept with her shirtless"

Genta concludes like a typical jerk "Both of you must have romanced well Ne Conan-kun?"

Hattori wants to tease and mock his buddy hence he comments "I must say that this Brat is enjoying his days huh!"

Sonoko trying to participate and tease them...she speaks in her grinning,chuckling accent "Yeah he must have surely enjoyed sleeping with his girlfriend" she said stroking Conan's head,  
Ai simply chuckled whispering "your deduction is absolutely correct Miss Suzuki Sama or you truly are a deduction queen" while Conan furiously muttered back 'you little and oi oi' both chuckle sweetly imagining Sonoko as a Deduction queen pretty ironic as a thought.

Everyone accepted and stopped glaring suspiciously, they all finally sighed in relief… after Sonoko's teasing words

Soon the decorations started and the guest started coming one after the other…

Finally it was over and all the guests were arrived everyone enjoyed fetching good moments from that little party…  
Kaito's continuous and surprised magic trick amazed everyone in the party…

Ai whispers to Conan "don't you find this Kuruba person similar to someone else we know as the phantom thief ki… "

"You caught him right, Yeah he is that Kaito kid, son of first kid who was killed by someone from the black organization, Kaito is doing this to avenge for his father" Conan replied slowly.

"So what the hell is my justice-freak waiting for"Ai exclaims.

"Well a thief must be caught while stealing neither before nor after" Conan says in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Agreed" Ai remarked and continued querying "And about his girlfriend miss Aoko-Nakamoori ?"

"She is daughter of Nakamoori-Kebu who is hunting for kid?" he replied casually

"Pretty brave indeed?" Ai compliments kid and Conan stares her expressions somewhat jealous...haha

However that sharp kid was hearing this and eying on them for a while, he approaches Ai and wishes " happy birthday Miss" and kisses her cheek a chaste one and says "And thanks for the compliment, you Beautiful angel" leaving a bit jealous Conan who whispers 'jerk'...

Further to mock Conan more lot kid performs another simple magic trick by suddenly making a rose appear from Conan's pocket and hands the same to Ai...She smiles as she was somewhat amazed...Conan sighs few chuckle at the scene...

Also not very far Yukiko was hearing them…

Conan continues his whispering chat and says "look at all the couples around here , Kugoro-ojisan is being harassed by Kisaki-sensei must be that his mustaches being the topic (Ai chuckles)  
Takagi-keiji is still scared talking to Satou-keiji(Ai chuckles)  
Megure-kebu is being scolded by his wife Midori-san (Ai chuckles)  
Sonoko is probably shouting on Makato-san for not showing up right time(Ai chuckles)  
Ran is still shy while chatting to handsome males but she is doing pretty well with Araide-Sensei I guess  
Kazuha and Hattori are still quarreling at their little annoying topics (Ai chuckles)...and...  
Aoko-san is waiting for this Robber freak to show up... (Ai chuckles)" ...  
Kaito smiles and weirdly mutters ''oi oi... this tantei freak has hell of the observations''.

Conan continues his lines thoughtfully he says "They all share a good unique bond I must Admit…"

Yukiko smiles as she heard him say all that, she grabs both Conan and Ai tightly and shouts "My My what a lovely dovely pair we have here and the best bond I find is between this cutest couple…"  
Conan and Ai simply blush cutely at her words…

Kaito comes for rescue and says "Eh ..? You are that same pretty old lady"…  
Yukiko blinks at his words dropping Conan and Ai, she was annoyed by his comment hence she says biting her teeth "Didn't I already said you that, pretty and old form a paradox you Ugly little brat"  
Kaito frowns at her furious attitude hence by scratching his head he apologetically defends himself by saying "Gomene miss beautiful"

''and What story these two have now'' staring towards Kaito and Yukiko...Ai whispers to Conan who replies ''Yeah Kuruba's Dad, The First kid was the teacher of my mom and Sharon Vineyard who helped them to learn disguising skills''

"oh pretty interesting" Ai finishes…

The detective boys while roaming around…

Genta grins heavily and smiles while he comments this "Megure-kebu surely is lucky Ne Mitsuhiko?"

Mitsuhiko nods cutely and says "So soo"

Ayumi queries as she was confused "Temoo why is Megure-kebu-san lucky ?" She was wondering.

Genta gives his reasoning "He was lucky to get a beautiful Midori-onisan as his wife!"

Megure is annoyed Midori blushes and chuckles while everyone else giggle at their words

Again Roaming around'''

Genta Shouts "E...Aaa lay laaaay Takagi-Keiji and Conan-kun must belong to same family…Masaka these two are brothers Ne..."

Ai chuckles remembering Conan using the same silly word to act as a child...witnessing and understanding Ai's chuckle Conan sighs...though he liked this best chuckle of the whole day

Everyone else is left surprised…and confused at the same time...

Ayumi asks curiously "Why do you say so Genta-kun?"

Genta pointed "Horaa(look/see), Takagi-Keiji has some burn mark or it could be some family seal on his neck…"

Hearing Genta say this everyone turn their gaze towards Takagi.

Takagi and Satou blush heavily it was immediate as lightning and both tried to defend themselves shoving hands, all people surrounded them...

Observing clearly Sonoko teases "its not a seal mark it's a lovely hickey, probably given by miss Miwako… so both of you are sleeping together huh .What a cute couple from Tokyo metropolitan police department we have here ?"  
Sonoko grins heavily laughing while Takagi and Satou repeatedly shouted 'Chotto Chotto' both continue blushing heavily and smiled shyly giving look of something like yeah-we-give-up.

All of a sudden Mitsuhiko screamed "Chotto Matte Kudasai! ...Then what was Genta implying by saying Conan-kun and Takagi Keiji belong to the same family…" he puts on his typical suspecting face.

Conan blushes and frowns hence whispers 'here we go again' he gulps here this instance.  
Everyone approaching towards Conan and Ai...  
Ai blushes and whispers back frowning 'Hayake(hurry-up) frame some story Tantei-kun'

Conan looks towards Yukiko with a face of help me please but Yukiko was chuckling she gives a look that said ' Gomene Shin-Chan I can't help on this'  
Seeing this look Conan sighs in defeat and now Genta shouts 'Mite Mitee(look look) that lovely Hickey is over here too'  
Now everyone has spotted that hickey on his neck and glare at him suspiciously, he sheepishly covers up by saying "aa ...about that em I.. er ..I tried to scare Haibara yesterday night so she bit me... that's all?"

Detective boys confronting them badly "do you think we will buy that so called Scary night story. Masaka you tried to Rape Haibara-san so she bit you in self defense"  
they all shout at him in Anger … he is trying defend self by shoving hands.

Very soon Genta and Mitsuhiko grab Conan's throat in anger then they shout at Ai...  
"Haibara-san did this Pervert bossed over you once again... We did warn him after he forcefully Kissed you and now how dare he..!" at the end they resumed glaring at Conan

But Ai remains silent in shy observing which Ran speaks..."Sonnaa Conan-kun would never do anything like that Ne Ai-chan"

Ai nods gently in bashfulness and embarrassment

Ayumi observes this hence she speaks "But he must have done it!, He admitted to us once that he had kissed Ai-chan and he also said that he loves Ai-chan and wants to marry her, and I think Ai-chan loves him too they always chat and talk secretly sharing many things and always keep us abstained , but Ai-chan promised me she wont like Conan-kun and I , I like Conan-kun…" Ayumi starts crying seeing which Kazuha speaks

Kazuha cheerfully consoles her by explaining with a smile "Ayumi-chan if that's the case Conan-kun must have not tried to rape or force on Ai-chan. It simply means both love each other, rather than liking which simply means to have crush towards someone... and don't you think they understand one another and have chosen one another as partner for destiny, Ne Ayumi-chan..?"

Kazuha comforts motherly, Hattori is observing her actions closely and blushes, and in turn Hakase is staring at Blushing face of Hattori

Hattori speaks coming closer to Kazuha and Ayumi "Ah Kazuha you will make a good mother you know"

Understanding what he had said both Kazuha and Hattori himself blush slightly.

Observing them Hakase comments humorously "And Ah... Heiji-kun you will make a good husband you know"

Hatorri and Kazuha now blush heavily while Hakase and others chuckles

Ayumi understands the fact hence stops crying and nods... also she cheers up and gives best wishes to Conan and Ai...

Sonoko deduces suspiciously and with her usual funny attitude "Its pretty weird that two relatives have such similarities and fates... you know Shinichi has fallen for that Miyano lady and this cousin of Shinichi has fallen for this Haibara blonde... , I don't know why but I do find that Miyano lady and this Haibara equally cold and untouchable queens also both Shinichi and Conan do share similar jerkiness if its either playing as detectives or seeking a girlfriend. In simple terms both are Jerks"

Sonoko shouts at the end laughing like a witch as she finishes this like a typical Sonoko hahahaaaahahhaaaa...hahahaaaahahhaaaa...

Now Yukiko participating to tease them she quotes "And probably this cute little brat is taking the advantage of being appointed as a bodyguard by Shin-Chan, Ne Ai-chan ?"

Yukiko smiles everyone continue chuckling, Conan is left speechless and blushes...Ai slowly chuckle till lips.

Kaito thoughtfully concludes to the crowed "Advantage you say seems to me like this brat has considered the bodyguard license as a marriage certificate huh?" he smirks teasing Conan, amplified chuckling or giggling is continued in surroundings, Conan sighs in defeat and replies in a whisper 'You flirty freak'

Nodding to Kaito's words Hattori mutters "sou-da-nou, Kaito-kun"

Araide and Makoto joins the conversation altogether both speak at once "isn't it strange that this boy is liked by so many Girls at once?"

Eri staring towards Kugoro she commented this proudly "Yeah me too heard of them from Ran... that Conan-kun is liked by many girls around and Ai-chan too is asked by many boys or so i heard but she coldly rejects all the jerks around , I think she has that ice cold character like me..."

Further Eri Smirks towards Ai while Ai blinks like a dumb

Conan chuckles and whispers 'Yeah no doubt about it, a bit overconfident and stubborn like you, never mind the beautiful looks you both have...quite the similarities huh... hahahaha'

Hearing this whisper Ai blushed and a bit irritated she gazes towards him in frustration and whisper 'then you must share character with that mustached Man- huh'

Conan whispers back ' Oi oi, God-forbid if me and that old timer have the same character'

Observing all the conversations around Satou speaks...

Satou exclaims "but at last I guess that this Famous Icy Queen Haibara wins his Heart..."

Everyone present at the party stare at this young couple

Conan and Ai blush and felt proud form past conversations until...

Yes until Kugoro comes interfering to take his revenge from Eri

Kugoro proudly says to Araide and Makato "what strange do you find about it huh, Probably he must have learned to win hearts of beautiful young ladies from the great detective renowned Kugoro Mouri" He finishes the ending words with his loud Noise of Laughing Aahhhaaahaaa Ahaahahahaaa a typical Kugoro Immediately he stops and freezes as a dumb as stiff Eri's hands are imprinted on his face like Twin chiral mirror images on both the cheeks all others present at the party start giggling...

Meanwhile when Kugoro had said this "what strange do you find about it huh, he must have learned to win hearts of beautiful young ladies from the great detective renowned Kugoro Mouri" and before Eri left the print on his face.

Ai whispered to Conan "I was right back then Ne Tantei mustached-man"

Hearing her say that and putting it together with the evidences around...Conan sighs in defeat his biggest throughout the story...he slaps his forehead and stares towards Kugoro's slapped face and Lazily he whispers "thanks for Teaching me, you jerk!"

Ai replies with a smirk "look who is talking"

Immediately Conan muttered "oi oi, You little"

Ai promptly replied "Sorry, but Thanks for the party" and approaches him seductively saying "I always believed your confession to be as true as the fact that I love you"

She ends it by kissing him right there and then...

Conan responds by pulling her closer via grabbing her waist and making that kiss to be a longer -french-passionate...Ai crosses her hands on his neck

Seeing this sudden deep romance the people giggling suddenly froze in disbelief silence in the party hall/

While the silence is established the romancing couple stopped for a while and shouted 'it's a birthday present as promised' and resumed romancing...continued kissing...

The impact and impression of this long kiss and romance between this young couple that was left on the people present in the party were... few of anger, few of smile, few of blush, few of understanding overall no body confronted them again Hahaa.

End of Chapter 7 = It's all Happening...all hurt comfort love fun humor romance and much more

End of the Story

How was it did u like please review my other story is ready guys' just documenting is pending , sorry for any sort of errors if any will soon rectify


End file.
